Normal?  Yeah right!
by Caschick23
Summary: After Sam falls into the pit, his brother and adopted sister go their own ways.  Dean to Lisa; Angel to Bon Temps. You can take the girl out of the hunt, but not the hunter out of the girl.  Alcide/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't really watch the show, but I read the books all the time and wanted to try my hand at a crossover of 'Supernatural.' More of less takes place in season 6, but only really mentions Sam and Dean's fights through phone messages.

Sam was in hell. He took in Lucifer, fought him off long to regain control and threw himself and Michael into the pit.

Dean kept his promise and went back to Lisa, who welcomed him into her and her son Ben's lives. From his updates, he got great job as mechanic and loved coming home from home cook meals and people who loved.

Cas came back from the dead (again) and went back to heaven to restore order after Michael's death.

Bobby still fought monsters. He actually fought a Rugaru a week after we stopped the Apocalypse. So life for him was normal.

Then there's me, Angel Rowan Winchester, the adopted baby sister,

John Winchester found me in a Wendigo's cave when I was 9. My real family and I had been camping when we were attacked. John found me hanging from the rafters after he killed the creature and took me in. He had Bobby pull some strings and legally adopted me. Dean and Sam accepted me right away, both loving the idea of a sister.

So for the next 16 years I fought vampires, werewolves, ghosts, witches, every evil being out there.

I'm about 5'5, have dark brown eyes that match the dark brown hair that fells just past my ears with several strands fall into my eyes. Dean often calls me the 'female Sammy'. I'm only 4 and half years younger then Sam and almost 9 years younger then Dean.

My style is like my brothers, some solid color shirt under either a solid color or plaid button down shirt, torn jeans, and biker boots.

I hugged Bobby one last time and left in my 1976 ford mustang Bobby had fully restored for me. I was driving from Singer Salvage in South Dakota for Bon Temps, Louisiana. I turn up the radio as AC/DC's 'Back in Black' comes on. I smile as the picture keychain on my rearview mirror spins to reveal a picture of Dean and me with our tongues out and 'rock on' sign on our fingers. I definitely picked up a love of 'mullet rock' from my big brother. The four sided item has a photo of Sam and me on another, another side Bobby and me, and the last one of dad.

Pulling into a road side motel, I use one my false aliases, Angel Fawcett. Dean uses rock alias while I uses classic names for shows and movies. I check into a single room and fall into my usual routine of salting the doors and windows. I fall asleep in my cloths, just incase I have to make a hasty retreat.

"_Sam!" I cry as Dean and I watch our brother fall into the pit, taking Michael in Adam's body. Dean hold me close as the door closes we sit in field with Bobby's dead body. We gingerly craw toward where the rings lay in the grass. We don't care that Dean's face is beaten to a pulp or that every bone in my body feels like it went a food processor._

_We both turn and see Castiel in front of us. He touches our foreheads, healing us both, _and waking me up from my dream.

I lift myself up and see the angel we consider a friend standing in my room, still wearing that God awful trench coat over a suit.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?"

"I spoke with Bobby. He said you left." He answered in his gruff voice.

"Yeah. I figured with one brother dead and the other living the 'apple pie' life, there was no reason to stick around.

"Will you still hunt? "

"Probably. Seems like no matter how we try, that life always seems to find us. So what's up with heaven, Sheriff?" I joke, remember Dean calling him the 'new sheriff in heaven.'

"Raphael wants to take God's place. Myself and others are standing up to him. I mostly wanted to give you this." He touched my chest and felt the familiar burning sensation of a sigil being branded on my ribs.

"Ahhh! Geeze Cas, you guys really need to find some alternative to keeping us safe from your family."

"I apologize if I want to keep someone I care about safe!" He yelled, surprising me. Cas never yelled directly at me before. It was always one of my brothers.

"Look, Cas, I'm sorry, ok? It's late, I've been on the road for hours, I haven't heard from Dean in a while, and now I guess I'm just tired." I apologize with a gentle hand on his arm.

"I am sorry too Angel. With you on your own, I worry. You have always had Bobby or one of your bothers protecting you."

"Thanks Cas. Just remember, if you need any help ganking that son of a bitch Raphael, you know who to call." He gives his thanks with a smile and leaves me in peace.

As I lay in bed, trying to go back to sleep I fiddle with one of my dad's dog tags that hangs on a chain with a Celtic cross my real father gave me the day I was born, and a locket with a single picture of me and my brothers. Turning on my side, I fall back asleep into a dreamless void.

By the time I finally reach Bon Temps I stopped off at a bar called Merlotte's. Parking next to big black truck with aqua and pink swirls on the sides. I check to make sure I have knife tucked in my boot as I lock my car. I took a page from Gibb's rulebook. 'Rule #9 Never go anywhere without a knife.' (A/N: Reference is to NCIS)

Entering the bar, a jukebox is playing country music, I just shrug and head to a secluded table tuck in a corner.

Sookie watched the girl who looked like a perfect match for Alcide. She worn biker boots with dark blue jeans with the jeans torn up and dark blue and silver plaid shirt over a grey tank top. Her dark brown hair fell in her face shield her from reading her mind. Grabbing her note book she went to her order.

"Hey, I'm Sookie. What can I get ya?"

"Jack and coke please."

"Sorry, but seem a little down. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just drove two days from South Dakota, just got into town, tying to figure out my move."

"How long you gonna be in town?"

"Hopefully for a while. My family business broke up and I needed a change."

"Well, I'll get your drink." She smiled at the girl. She heard the door open again and the was Alcide. She gestured with her head to a table close to the girl.

I was pulling out my phone when I heard Led Zeppelin play, Dean's ring tone. Covering one ear I hold the phone to other ear.

"Hey Dean! How's life?"

"Are you in bar?"

"Hey, I just got off the road and need a drink. And since when you have problem with me being in a bar?"

"I mind when I'm not there to punch any guys who grab your ass. I'm your big brother, it's my job to beat up ass grabbers."

"Dean, that was one time in Tulsa and I got a few good licks in too if I recall. I'll be fine. How's Lisa and Ben?"

"Good. They send their love. Where are you anyway?"

"Small town in Louisiana called Bon Temps. Seems nice like to settle for a while.

"I hear ya baby girl." I smile at one of Sam's nicknames for, fighting back a few tears.

Alcide tried not hear the girl behind him conversation. He got a good look at her before sitting down. Biker boots, torn jeans, like metal music, and plaid shirts. He guess she was talking to a brother or something and it sounded liked them were close. He looked up and saw Sookie carry a drink for her.

"Look Dean I gotta go. Give my love to Ben and Lisa k? I love ya too bro." That answered that question for him. He had to admit there was something about her he found attractive. Whether it was how her hair fell into her dark chocolate eyes, or it was the smell of her he pick up when he passed. Some floral soap with motor oil.

Hanging up on my brother, I saw my waitress talking to a real big guy who sat at table in front of her. He looked like he outweighed same by a at least 20 lbs, in muscle, and was a good few inches taller then him too. From the back of his head, he had dark brown almost black hair with some facial scruff.

Taking a sip of my drink, I notice that the girl placed a job application in front of me. I was wondering how I was gonna pull this off. I NEVER had a job that didn't involve hunting before. I noted the 'special skills box' and decided to put my knife skills in and hoped I could half ass it and hoped Bobby would fib on the references for me.

She took the application back when I finished and then a guy with blond hair, who I guess was the manager came to my table.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I own the place." He noted I stiffened at the name. "You ok?'

"Sorry. It's just I just lost my brother, whose name was Sam too. I'm Angel Singer." I decided to use Bobby's last name instead of mine, just in case anyone remembered that one year we were 'public enemy # 1' for the FBI.

"So you don't have a lot of work experience?"

"No sir. I was in family business with my father and two older brothers. Then when our father passed in a car accident, we took over. And now my oldest brother is living with his girl friend and my other brother passed away not too long ago. I just decided I need a change. Look, Mr. Merlotte. I don't blame ya if you don't wanna hire, I wouldn't. I have zero skills in serving food. I mostly talked to clients and am decent with a knife, gun and more or less how to kick a guy's ass when he doesn't know what 'no' means."

"When can you start?"

"Pardon?"

"When can you start? You actually seem perfect , especially when you said you can defend yourself. We've had some trouble in the past and if I got someone who knows to handle herself."

"Is tomorrow ok?"

"Yep. I'll get ya shirt and apron. Just wear black pants or shorts and black sneakers. And Sookie told me you need a place to stay for a while, so she offered you her spare room."

"Sookie? Look I appreciate you letting me stay for a while. If you need anything fixed or your car acts up, let me know. I'm good with engines. My dad, brothers and I were all mechanics."

"Honey, it is no problem, just teach me few moves." As I helped close up after sighing a few papers for Sam.

I had feeling I was gonna like Bon Temps, especially when I saw the guy Sookie had been talking to looked my way and smiled at me.

Holy crap was he gorgeous! Dark hair with a few strands that fell into his brown eyes. He had a strong jaw and telling from his broad shoulders he saw stacked!

I was really gonna like this town


	2. Tears and comfort

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but I do not own any characters, but Angel. I wish I owned Alcide.

_Italics _means dreams/Sookie reading minds or flashbacks.

"_Can we all just shut up till we get Dean to a freaking hospital!" I yell over dad and Sam's arguing while I slip my button down shirt off and us it to apply pressure to Dean's bleeding chest in the back seat. "He's losing a lot of blood…SAM! LOOK..!" I saw the headlights right before they slammed into us, cutting me off. _

I shot up as metal crashed with metal. A truck driver had been possessed and he rammed right into us. I sorely walk to the guest bathroom. After locking the door I lift my hair and see the series of scars from my temple, behind my ear, down the back of my neck to my shoulder blade. The truck had hit on my side, meaning most of my right side took the worst of the damage. I had fallen unconscious and bleeding badly onto Dean's shoulder.

Shaking that night from my head I treat the wounds I received last night. It was a typical haunted house, that ended with me salt and burning the bones in a local cemetery. The ghost got a few good shots by throwing vases, books and the occasional knife at me, which is how I got one nasty gash on my thigh. I treated it before falling asleep, but it looked like it could use another look. I had a few small gashes and bruises on my arms from blocking the items, but they weren't too bad.

I hide the slight limp as I walk to the kitchen to have breakfast with Sookie, my roommate and new best friend. I knew from the minute I met her almost two months ago, that she was a telepath. It was becoming difficult to not think of the job when I hung out with her at work or here at the house. I mostly let my mind drift to Bobby or Dean or even some crazy fantasies with her friend Alcide, the guy who smiled at me my first day in town.

Sookie is sitting at the table drinking a cup of Caffeine, one of dad's many sayings.

"Hey doll? How'd you sleep? I thought I heard you get in late last night."

"I did. That's actually something I need to talk to about. First off, I know you're a telepath. I felt you in my head that night." I took a seat in one of the chairs and nervously cracked my fingers. The numbers of broken fingers I suffered from over the years made them sore. I look up at her to see her face shocked.

"How did you feel me in your head?"

"Remember when I told you about my job. Well it made me very aware of my surroundings."

"What? Were you in the CIA, like in 'Taken'?"

"No. Sook, I'm a hunter. I hunt evil creatures and I kill them. That's why I come home late at night and look like hell in the morning." I blurted out. "I can move out. I've basically living out of my bag these last two months. Sam's offered on the apartments he owns, and I can move in today if I have to. I just need you know. This is something I have never told anyone." I slowly stand up and go to get my stuff when she speaks.

"How long have you been…?"

"Doing this? Since I was 9."

"You see, I was adopted by the man who saved me from a Wendio, which is something that used to be man, but after some harsh winter, he was forced to eat the members of his tribe or camp. There are some legends that say eating humans gives you certain powers.

My real parents and I were camping when we heard this roar. My dad went to go investigate, but when my mom and heard him scream, we ran. I was knocked out and when I woke up, I saw this thing standing in front of me and the next thing I know, he catches fire. My savior was a man named John Winchester, and after he cut me down." I hold out my wrists and show the faint scars from the rope cutting into the skin. "he took me in and trained me with his sons, Sam and Dean. I fought things people have nightmares about, saved more people then I can count, people I still call to make sure everything is ok. I've also lost friends I consider family." Pulling out several old photos from my back pocket, I show her pictures of Ash with trademark mullet, Ellen and Jo, and finally Sam.

Sookie knew from the way she trying to control the tears on the last photo was of one of her brothers. He was tall and muscular. With hazel/green eyes and longish brown hair. Telling from how he had his arms around Angel, they were close.

"Sam sacrificed himself to save us all. He made us promise that we'd try and live normal lives, but the thing is that this isn't a job, it's a destiny. John was suppose to find me take me in and raise me."

"So your last name is really 'Winchester?' Then why do you use 'Singer'?"

'A few years back, my brothers and I got into some trouble with the FBI. The file says we were killed in a fire at a police station, and Bobby Singer is like a surrogate father to us. He taught us about people being possessed and how to exercise the demon. He also have us anti possession charms that we tattooed on our bodies." I lower the waistband on my jeans and raise the hem of my black shirt to show the pentagram and flames tattoo the rested on my lower hip.

The two sat in silence for a long time before Sookie spoke again.

"You said you only kill evil things?"

"Yeah. I know about vampires 'coming out of the coffin' and since there haven't been any cattle mutations or serious disappearances, I haven't fought them. Mostly it's ghosts and few demons."

"Ang, I don't want you to leave, but I have few confessions too."

I decided to work on my car to clear my head. Sookie just told me about how her boyfriend was a vampire and Sam was a shifter. I so wanted to call one of the guys for advise, but instead I turn up the album mix Sam downloaded on my IPOD before he died. I have Dean's love of the music, but I upgraded from track tapes to downloads and CDs.

Led Zepplard's 'Rock of Ages' came on, taking me back to that day:

"_What do ya think? Zepplard or AC/DC?" I hold up two tapes as we near the cemetery gates. We were gonna try and get to Sam one last time._

"_Gotta go with Led, there hon." Dean said proudly and I handed him the tape._

_He popped it once we entered. He gripped the steering wheel while I prop my arm on the door. We had that same glare in our eyes as we saw Lucifer in Sam's body and Michael in Adams._

"_Hey fellas I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" Dean says as we lean on our open doors._

Wiping my oily hands on my rag, I hold back all the pent up rage I have inside. I slam the hood down and stalk off into the woods the memory of that day still burning in my head.

"_Sammy? Can you hear us?" Dean asked as I stood by him._

_I can't help but shake in fear. This was not the big brother I loved, the big brother who tried to talk me into leaving with him when he left for college, the big brother who held me every time I dreamed of my parents death. This was not Sammy._

_He slowly turns to us and says "You know, I've tried to be nice. For Sammy's sake. But you such a pain in my ass." He grips the lapels of Deans jacket before throwing him against the hood of the Impala, breaking the windshield._

_Bobby gets two shots off, before we hear the horrible sound of his neck bones breaking._

"_NO!" Dean yells as I yell "Bobby!" at the same time. I run to his dead body as Lucifer begins to beat up Dean._

"_Sammy? Are you in there?"_

"_Oh he's in here alright." Another punch to Dean's face. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones."_

_When Dean is knock to the ground, I launch myself onto his massive back._

"_You son of a bitch!" I scream as I pouch and kick. He simply grabs hold of my arms and throws me almost a yard way, right into a tree._

_Barely conscious, I crawl toward the fight, hearing Dean still try and get to out brother._

"_Sam. It's ok. It's ok. We're here…we're not gonna leave you." His voice is tired, his face is swollen and bloody. After a few more punches he add "We're not gonna leave you!"_

_He raised his fist again, but then pauses. I continues to painfully us my arms to drag myself to them "Dean." I hear myself weakly say._

_I reach Dean's side as Sam stumbles back sounding like he's choking and gasping for breath._

"_It's ok guys. It's gonna be ok. I got him." He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the four horsemen rings, throws them and uses the chant to open the door._

_Dean and I watch helplessly as he watch out brother and Michael fall into the pit._

"SAM!" I couldn't hold back the tears any longer as I screamed his name in the woods. Falling to my knees, I sob. I sob for Sam, Ellen and Jo, my dad, the guy's mom, Ash, my real parents. I rarely cried in from my brothers. A few tears when we lost dad and burned this body, same thing for Adam. I know I shed quite a few for Ash, Ellen,Jo, Madison, the first girl Sam loved since Jessica died, and Jess of course, but I never cried.

I don't even remember the last time I really cried. It must have been when I was real young..

Digging my fingers into the ground I feel my soul tear. I cry till my throat hurts so I take deep breath and let out another cry.

I feel a familiar pair of arms surround me and hold me close. It was Cas. As always, he popped in out of no where and held me as I continued to sob, drenching his coat with my tears.

"Let it out Angel. Just cry. I have you." He whispered in my ears as I buried my face into his coat.

Alcide had just pulled into Sookie's driveway, hoping to ask Angel out. Sookie had told him enough to know he really wanted to get to know her when he saw her stalk towards the woods.

He heard her scream the name 'Sam' and then heard her sobs and smelled her tears.

He broke out into a run, stopping instantly when he reached the clearing when he saw a man wearing a trench coat holding her as she sobbed.

'Let it out Angel. Just cry. I have you' He heard the man whisper. He felt a growl low in his throat.

'I miss them Cas. I miss them all so much it hurts.' He heard her softly cry. Any anger he had for the man holding her disappeared.

"There is a very large, hairy man looking this way." Cas said in my ear. I turn my face from his coat and Alcide standing there.

"Alcide? What…what are you doing here? How long have you been there?"

"I was actually on my way to you and I saw you looked upset so I followed you, but you have company so.." He turned to walk away

"Wait, Alcide!" He turned to see her wiping her eyes and walk toward him. "This is Cas. He's a friend of my brother's and mine. He was in town and just checking up on me. Right Cas?" He noted the look she gave the man.

"Right. I check up on Angel for her brother when I'm in town. She just needed a shoulder to cry on. I'll leave you two alone." Cas went along with the ruse and walked out of their sight before vanishing with the sound of wings.

"So what's up?" I asked the man of fantasies as I wiped the remaining tears on rolled up sleeved of my hunter green button down shirt.

"Are you ok? You seemed upset."

"Yeah. It's just this song I was listening to made me remember the day we lost Sam."

"Sam? We?"

"Sorry. My older brothers are Sam and Dean. I also lost my friends Jo and Ellen earlier last year."

"I'm sorry." He put his arm around my shoulder and turned into his chest. I inhaled his smell. He smelled like pine and fresh rain. I feel his lips gently kiss my forehead and the scruff on his face tickles, causing me to laugh.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Kinda helps."

"If you wanna cry, I'm here."

"Actually I think I'm all cried out. I haven't cried in so long, not since my real parents died I think."

"Your real parents?"

"Yeah. I was adopted by my dad and brothers when I was nine. I lost my family in a …camping accident. Dad found me and took me in."

"I'm sorry for your family." He gently squeezed my right shoulder. I try to think of the fact his usually warm hand his touching some of worst of my collections of scars. I mostly think how comforting his body against my feels, warming my soul and easing he pain.

I'm glad I got a review and a few alerts already! I surprised considering this is my second crossover (my first is a Supernatural/Van Helsing)

I actually had to try and not cry at the flashback of Sam's sacrifice. I loved how I made Alcide jealous of Cas holding Angel and how he held her after Cas left.

Well Sookie knows her roommate's secret and seem to accept it. Now we have to wonder how Alcide will react and Angel's gonna react when Erik shows up.


	3. First date

I had a total brain fart for the last chapter. It's Def Leppard who sings 'Rock of Ages' for some reason I thinking Led Zepland for some reason. My bad!

_He was running through the woods in his wolf form. A pure white blur ran between the trees until he came to a clearing, where she laid on a red flannel blanket wearing a white night gown. She laid on her side, one arm acting as a pillow, while the other rested across her toned stomach._

_As he approached her, he turned human and she turned onto her back, opening her eyes and smiled up at him._

_Once he was human, he braced his arms on either side of her and slowly lowered himself till his large body covered hers returning her smile._

_She lived up to her name. She looked like a dark haired angel._

_She raised a hand and ran it through his long dark hair. He leaned into her touch as her finger tips trailed down his face, occasionally stroking the scuff that cover his strong chin. He looked deeply into her dark eyes as he leaned down to touch his lips to hers._

Alcide's eyes shot open. He was lying on his side, his arm draped on the empty side of the bed. He had never had a dream like that before, not even with Debbie. He caulked it up to two reason's: 1) he hadn't been with anyone since he broke up with his ex or 2) he was more anxious about his date tonight then he thought.

She wasn't like most girls, from what Sookie had told him when she first arrived.

She was loyal to her family, liked to work on cars, and loved classic rock.

But she was also a mystery, like why when some of the girls wore black shorts at work, she worn black jeans, or why she always seemed to wear some button down plaid or solid color shirt over a tank top, and finally she always seemed to be looking at some worn leather bound journal or talking in some in code with a guy named Bobby.

He never meant to listen in on her conversations, his wolf hearing almost picked up everything she said. It also made him crazy with desire for her.

He stepped into the shower to try and clear his head for the upcoming day. It was Friday so he could leave early, if he worked through lunch, come home have time to get ready and then pick her up. He had requested she wear comfy cloths, which she seemed relieved about, and told her he'd be by around 6:30. Drying off, he went through all approved conversations his sister Janice had advised him on: likes, dislikes, family, what made her come to Bon Temps. One subject he knew to stay away from: Debbie.

Angel stood under the hot spray of the shower, very nervous. She had never been a date before. How sad was that? Almost 26 years old, still a virgin, and never been on date.

Sookie made her feel a little better when she admitted she was a virgin till she was 25, that is till her then boyfriend Bill and her did the deed.

"Don't worry, Alcide is nice guy. He won't pull anything on the first date. Where's he taking you anyway?" Sookie asked as she helped her friend figure out what to wear.

"I don't know. He said wear something comfy, so I figured the one pair of jeans I have with no holes, a white tank top under that sweater with the holes you suggested I get, and my leather jacket."

"Sounds like you style. Why not just wear the tank top and your jacket?

"Sook, please remember I'm self conscious about my scars." She explained to her friend as she pulled on her jeans.

"He's a gun maker who made this colt revolver for a hunter on horseback on the night the men from the Alamo died, which was the same night Hailey's comet flew overhead I should add, and it can kill just about anything, except Lucifer. Well, anyway, the hunter only used the gun half a dozen times before it disappeared. Then a hunter named Daniels had it for a while, then we took it back from the vampires who killed him, then that bitch Bella Talbot took it and gave it to the king of the crossroads demon, Crowley, and he gave it back to us." Angel tried but failed to the anger in her voice.

"And you know this how?"

"I'll explain later." She said once the shirt was on she looked at herself in the mirror..

Alcide pulled up into Sookie's driveway as Angel was zipping up her leather jacket. He climbed off his bike and walked toward the porch and meet her half way.

"Hey." He nervously tucked his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hey. Nice bike. What kind of horse power do you got?" She asked as she let her eyes examine the bike.

He didn't say anything as he watched her circle the bike, admiring it's beauty. He was about ready to get down on one knee and propose right there and then.

"Ready to go?" He handed her a black helmet and helped her strap it on. He got on the bike first to steady, then reached behind him and took her hand, helping her straddle the machine.

"If you get scared or don't want to fall off, you can wrap your arms around my waist." He said before he kick started the bike. He stiffened a little when he felt her arms snake around his torso and she locked her hands over the opposing wrist.

The pair rode for about 20 minuets or so before pulling up to a quaint little restaurant that overlooked the water.

"Wow, this place reminds me the little places my brothers and I would eat at all the time growing up." She said as she shook her hair loose from her helmet.

"Would you rather go somewhere else?"

"No. I loved all the places we'd go to. Dean hitting on waitress while Sam and I would snickered when he got burned, then we'd pretend to be looking at whatever decoration they had on the walls." She had a smile on her face as he held the door for her as they walked inside. The hostess showed them to a table right by the water.

He watched as she breathed in the salt water smell.

"Man, I love that smell. We never really went to many places that a huge body of water. Mostly cities and wooded areas."

"So tell me about your family. You mentioned you were adopted?"

"Yeah. When I was nine, my real parents and I went on a camping trip. A grizzle bear found it's way into our camp and when Dad tried to scare him off, the thing just smack him and he went flying. Mom went to see if he was alive, but she ended up getting mauled. I later found out she was protecting her cubs.

But, my adopted father was out hiking with his two sons and they took me to get check out and when social services couldn't find any family to take me in, he did." The story was only half true. Angel Rowan was declared dead by the park officials.

"Wow, must have been tough being just a kid an all."

"At first it was. I had nightmares for almost a year about the attack, but Sam and Dean were there every time. They'd hold me, fix my hair, Dean would make me laugh by trying to sing 'Metallica' or 'AC/DC', which he sucked at."

"Where was your dad?"

"Our business often kept him away most nights so it was mostly the guys and me. Dean watched out for Sam and me." She was about to continue when REO Speedwagon's came over the speakers. He saw a tear or two fall from her eyes.

She quickly wiped the her face with a napkin. "Sorry. My best friend Jo loved REO. She used to say that they sang from he heart and Dean would argue they sang from the hair."

"You also mentioned you lost her last year."

"Yeah. Her and her mom were killed in an accident. I don't know all the details" Another lie. Jo died from wounds a hell hound gave her and her mom died in the explosion to take care of the hounds while her brothers and her went to kill the devil, but failed as the colt didn't work on angels.

"So enough about me. What about you?" She asked after the waitress took their orders.

"Born and raised in Mississippi. I have great parents who are still in love and one sister, Janice, she runs a hair salon and has two great kids who I spoil rotten. Studied Business at college so I could go into construction with my dad, but after he had a heart attack, I took over."

"Wow, so how's your dad now?"

"Golf, stays with my mom and spends time with his grand kids" He smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "I don't meet many women who like these types of diners, loves classic rock, knows machines and drinks a beer straight from the bottle." He teased.

"What can I say? You travel with a marine, two brothers, and a guy you call your uncle, you don't exactly pick up many lady like qualities." She took a big swig from her own bottle.

"Your dad was a marine?"

"Yeah. Nam, I think. He didn't really talk about it much, but he loved talking about Mary, the guys mom. She died in a fire." _And we killed the thing that really killed her._

Alcide studied the hand that held her bottle. He noted her fingers were off angle. She must have noticed his glances cause she held one hand and explained.

"I've broken my fingers so many times and since we didn't have insurance for the hospital, dad would use what medic training he got in the Corp. Needless to say, they never really healed right." Her eyes widen when he took her right hand and brought her fingers to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

"Was that ok?"

"Yeah." She took a shaky breath. "I'm not just not used to a guy being well gentleman toward me."

"What'd you mean?"

"Hung out in few bars growing up and that means.." she paused as the waitress brought their bucket of crawfish and dumped it on the table and waited till she walked away to continue, "means a few guys get grabby when they have few drinks in them and they don't take 'no' for an answer." She grabbed a crawfish and sucked out the meat.

He had to fight to hold back a growl. The though of another man grabbing her made him want to break the fuckers neck. _Where did that come from? This is the first date and I'm ready to defend her honor? _He thought to himself. He jumped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Are you ok? You looked real tense there." Her touch sent an odd tingling sensation up his arm and through his whole body.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just hate the though of you getting hurt."

"Didn't say I got hurt. They grabbed me, then they got their ass kicked. By my brothers. And me?" She smirked.

"You? In a bar fight?" He had to admit, he was skeptic. She was toned, but petite.

"Ever hear of Yoda? Never underestimate a short person. We know how to hold out own."

The rest of the meal they talked about their jobs and she talked about Sam, Dean, Bobby and how they always would worry about the smallest thing with her. He cracked jokes about his friends and the crazy things they did growing up. Angel laughed so many times she had a head ache as they left. She hadn't laughed since…she didn't even remember.

He helped her on his bike again and they drove back to her and Sookie's.

He hated that the date was almost over and debated if it was a good idea to kiss her. God knows he wanted to the time they ate, which made him think of his dream. He walked her to the door and took her hand, kissing the knuckles.

"You free tomorrow night?"

"I have to work till 9. If you wanna get together when I get off, that's cool."

"I'll pick you after your shift." Before she could object, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, inhaling her scent, it burning into his memory.

"See ya tomorrow." He smiled as headed back to his bike.

Angel walked on jello legs into the house and leaned against the door after shutting it.

"How'd it go?" Sookie asked from the couch where her and Eric was sitting.

Angel had grown to somewhat like Eric. He wasn't like other vamps. She knew he would never hurt Sookie and he didn't attack her when Sookie made introductions the night they had let out their secrets.

"Let me put this way. I have been stabbed, shot, bitten, and all sorts of other injuries that involve major blood loss and never felt this light headed."

"Seems like Herveaux had quite the effect on the big bad hunter." Eric teased, earning a swat to the chest from Sookie and glare from Angel.

"I'm gonna change then go out for a while."

"Really? You were out till almost 2 this morning and you worked a long shift, don't you ever sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." She left the room and said to her self "again" .

I know. WTF! She's died before?

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad I got you hooked already.

I had an idea for another Alcide/OC story: After he helps one of his oldest friends with a situation, she kisses him, he realizes how she was always there for him and he realizes she was always the one for him.

I love those stories where a friendship evolves into love.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Stars and Kisses

Since this more of less takes place during season 6 of Supernatural, I know Sam is out of Hell, but Angel will not learn that till later and she does not take the news well.

Her relationship with Alcide does grow in this chapter, but no sex scenes for at least another chapter or two.

Angel walked through the dark woods, still wear her jeans, but opted the sweater for a dark blue over shirt. Her gun rested on the small of her back, hidden by the shirt. This was her usual thing if she didn't notice a string of events.

Suddenly she was launched through the air and into a tree. The familiar feeling of her bones crashing into bark.

"Well, if isn't baby Winchester." A familiar accent caused her to shake the grogginess from her head and glare.

"Crowley. What the hell are you doing here?" She reached for her gun as she stood.

"We both know that pistol won't do anything to me, love." He said, receiving a bullet to the left shoulder. "OW!"

"Well, I don't about you, but I feel better and don't call me love or less you'll get a bullet to your favorite parts. Now what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were a 'weekend warrior' now. Couldn't stay out of the game huh?"

"Not much of a choice."

"Well, why don't you give Dean a call see how he's doing." And he disappeared.

"Sonofabitch!" She hissed as she sorely started home.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK!" Sookie cried when she saw the giant bruise that covered Angel's back and shoulders the next morning.

"I reacquainted with my old friend, a tree. A demon I know showed up and decided to make a grand entrance." She explained as she slipped a nude cami on, then her uniform shirt. She dug her teeth into her lower lip everytime she moved.

"Maybe you should call off. Sam will understand. I mean, he learned about your nightly activates after you sported that knife cut three weeks ago."

"Sookie, I'm fine. I've had worse injuries and still did the job, after traveling for eight hours. I'll take some thing before my shift and my date tonight."

"So, second date huh?" She smiled as her roommate rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Sookie was glad they were going out again. She knew that Angel was perfect for him. She just hoped she took his secret well.

Alcide pulled up at 8:45. He was early, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see her, but when he stepped inside his jaw dropped.

"I said back off before I gank your ass you sonofabitch!" She yelled in the face of one man who looked like he had a few to many. Odds are he grabbed either Angel or one of the other girls and she was the one who stood up to defend them

"Angel, calm down!" Sam was hold her back, and barely succeeding.

Alcide noted she winced as Sam gripped her shoulders.. He moved to get her out of Sam's hand when Andy Bellefleur walked through the door.

"Ok, Sam. What's the 911?"

"This jerk was pawing the new girl and after she said 'stop' more then once and he didn't get the message, I told him too."

"She threatened me cop!" The drunk spat, pointing at Angel.

"Well, I believe the girl, so before I cuff you and take you to the station to dry out, Angel, go ahead."

"My pleasure." She looked like she was gonna walk away, but then turned around and gave the drunk a punch to the nose. Blood spurted down his grey shirt and knocked him on his back.

The men's jaws dropped, including Alcide's, while a few women cheered. One even yelled "You go girl!"

Sookie read Alcide's mind after Angel punched the guy and couldn't help but blush..

_I have never been more turned on in my life. Wonder what's she like in bed._

Angel shook her sore hand and gave her statement before she spotted Alcide waiting for her by the door.

"Crap." She whispered to herself.

"Remind me to never piss you off. You okay?" He pick up her hand and looked see what damaged she may have done.

"Yeah, I'm cool. And you would think Sookie would have told you about my temper."

"She did. But I don't mind a girl with a little fire in her." He teased as he cupped her cheek and stroked the spot just under her eye with his thumb.

"Blame that on my Celtic/Italian heritage. Not the best combo in a girl my size."

"No bike tonight?" She asked as she zipped up a black hoodie.

"Naw. I know this great spot and thought we could just lie in the bed and look at the stars."

"Sounds nice." She smiled as he held her waist and helped her into the front seat, then moved to the drivers side. His touch was so gentle, she didn't feel him touch her bruise on her back.

"You hungry?" He asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I could eat. I mostly need something with caffeine in it."

"No prob." They drove till they came to burger joint and went through the drive thru. His eyes widen and his lust grew when she order a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke.

"What? Please don't tell me you're into girls who only eat salads and worry about their weight." She asked after taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"No, I have to admit a women who eat burgers like that is kinda a turn on." He admitted as he parked in the parking lot so they could eat.

"Well, I blame Dean. He got me hooked at a young age." She took a big slurp of her soda.

"You cold?" He asked as they laid on a blanket in the bed of the pick up.

"Maybe a little." She admitted, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Come here, darling." He open his leather jacket and shifted so she could lay in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her torso as her head laid on his shoulder.

"Man, you're like furnace." She shudder as she welcomed his body heat.

"High metabolism. Raises the body temp a few degrees." He chuckled as he laid his cheek on her temple. He felt some rough patch of skin under her hair line and stroked it, causing her jump out of his hold.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked worried.

"No. It's just you touched some old scars from a car accident I was in a while ago." She settled back into his arms.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"A drunk truck driver t-boned the Impala a few years back. Dad and I took worse of the crash since the truck hit on out side of the car. My entire right arm was broken, I had a serious concussion, some nerve damage in my right leg, but the worse the scaring runs from my temple." She traced her index finger along the areas as she explained "behind my ear, down the back of my neck, and to my shoulder blades." She felt her whole body stiffen as she felt his lips and the tip of his tongue trace the healed skin.

"Is this ok?" He mumbled as he kissed from her neck to the her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Want me kiss any more scars?" He teased as he lifted her chin with his index finger.

"I have a small one on my left eye brow." He kissed it. "on the side of my nose." Not sure which side, he kissed both. "and one on the corner of my mouth…" the words were lost down her throat as he slowly kissed her, cupping the back of her head.

After several minutes of a near make out session, he pulled away breathless.

"I've wanted to that since I first saw you." He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I feel I should tell you this. That was my first kiss."

"Really? So I guess that also means you're a…?"

"Yep. Life on the road isn't really a great way to have a relationship and I've never been one of those 'one night stands' kinda girls. I got enough of that with Dean."

"So what'd you do while he was… entertaining?" he winced at his choice of words.

"Sam and I mostly read. We read a lot over the years."

"I promise to not push you. I know the minuet I held you that day in the woods that wanted something special with you, Angel. And I promise to be faithful. You're my main girl." He kissed both eyes, he nose and finally her mouth which she eagerly accepted. He smiled as he rolled back on his back, pulling her closer.

"I used to do this when I was kid. I'd look at the stars with my real dad. We'd lay on an old picnic table in our yard. Then I did the same with the guys. When we had a night off from work, we'd sit on the hood of the car and just spend hours looking at them all. Just the three of us and crickets. On chilly nights, the guys would take turns wrapping me in their jackets to keep me warm. One time they actually fought over whose turn it was, so I suggested they both wrap me up. Needless to say, I rarely got sick on the cold nights."

"Sounds like you were all close."

"We were. Uncle Bobby told me one time 'it's not blood that makes you family, it's the bond you have.' Then he'd call us idjits."

"So what exactly was your job?"

"I really wish I could explain it, but I can't right now. I'll try to one day." She mumbled as she fell asleep. She had gotten in late last night and had to work the lunch and dinner rush that day, she was exhausted. She was glad to the next day off.

Alcide watched as she slept against his chest.

_Second date and she's already sleeping with me. _He stroked some more hair out of her face. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her with eased into the cab of his truck. His fingers slipped under her shirt and traced bare skin, and what felt some more scaring.

_From that car accident? No, it's on the left side and she said it the damage was done to her right side._ He shook his head and he clipped the seat belt around her and headed home.

He carried her into the guest bedroom and laid her on tan bedspread. He quietly unlaced her shoes and pulled them off her feet, then her slipped her under the covers and kissed her cheek. As he left the room, he thought he heard me mumble something , causing him to turn in the doorway and watch her sleep. Her hair spread out over her pillow, and she was curled into a small ball. He was tempted to strip his shirt and jeans and join her, but decided against it. He had more or less said he wanted a relationship with her and she didn't back out, so he figured he had plenty of time to work up to holding her. He signed and went to his own room.

A few hours later, he was awaken by a load scream.


	5. The call

_It was cold and dark where the monster took us. I can feel the rope burning into my wrists as I try to break my bonds. I was hanging my wrists, my feet dangle several feet from the stone ground. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I saw we were in a cave. Looking around I find my parents, also hanging by their writs, my father bleeding from a_

_head wound and was still unconscious, mom was crying for him to wake up. We heard a load roar and that roused my dad from his sleep._

"_Don't worries babies. We're gonna ok." I knew he was lying. He slowing looked at me with tears in his eyes as the monster's shape filled the entrance._

"_DAD!" I screamed as the creature went towards him and not my mother's and my screaming could drown out the sound of powerful jaws tearing into flesh._

The first thing the smelled was her tears when he entered the room. She was clenching the sheets tightly in her hands and was screaming for her father. He was by her side immediately.

"Angel! Honey wake up you're having a nightmare!" He shook her shoulders until he felt her hand grip his forearm.

"Alcide? Holy crap! Your arm is a freaking tree!" She said between pants. "I mean seriously! My hand barely goes around you! What the hell are you doing in my room anyway?"

"You fell asleep in my truck and I brought you back to my place. You're in my guest bedroom."

"I fell asleep? Wow, talk about a great date huh?"

"It's fine. I did sort of take you out later then most and you had just gotten off work." He said as if it was no problem.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized he was nude from the waist up. Her eyes widen when she saw muscle upon muscle covering his torso, his jeans low on his sculpted waist. Feel her face grow hot, she looked at her hands.

"You could have woken me up and taken me home, you know?"

"Maybe I didn't want to."

"Do you always take your dates home with you on the second date?"

"Only the ones I really like."

"How many is that?"

"Lets see..." he counted on his fingers then turned and gave her a wolf smile "only you."

"Sorry I woke you."

"No problem. Do you have nightmares all the time?"

"A few." _Liar. Try almost every night._

"They always that bad?"

"It's mostly just my real parents dying, losing Dad and Sam." _Price we pay as hunters_

He gently took her hand and squeezed it. Then he regrettably said "Well, I'll let you get some sleep." He was halfway to the door when she spoke.

"Could you please stay? Just until I fall asleep?" He turned and saw her picking at her fingers.

"Yeah. No problem." He then remember he was half naked in front of her. "Is this ok or should I put a shirt on?" He gestured to his bare chest.

"It's fine. I seen shirtless guys before, granted they weren't…."

"Weren't what?"

"As big as you." She was still looking at her hands as she spoke. She then looked up and asked "could I borrow something to sleep in? I hate sleeping in my clothes."

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He moved back to his bedroom and pulled a white undershirt and black shorts out of his drawers and head back to the room. She was untying her shoes and balling up her socks when he came back.

"Here you go. They'll probably be big on you, but at least you'll be comfy. I'll lock up while you change." He then stepped out of the room.

He was returning to the room, saw the door was opened just a crack and peeked inside to find she had the shorts on but saw she only had on a nude cami. He grew hard at the sight of her wearing the garment, then saw the large purple/dark blue bruising that showed on her shoulders and upper back. Judging by the stiff way she was moving, the bruise was recent. He was temped to help her when he saw she handled the task herself. Being the gentleman he was, he knocked before entering.

He laid on top of the covers beside her as she got settled in.

"Won't you be cold?"

"As you stated earlier, I'm a furnace. I'll be fine. Just get some sleep."

"Ok. Night Alcide. Hopefully I won't be this tired on our next date." She joked as she drifted to sleep.

He didn't know how long her watched her sleep, but he knew he could do forever. He turned on his side to look at her back, he was reaching to lift the shirt to see the bruises when she turned on her side to face him and she seemed to move closer to him so her head laid on his shoulder.

It seem to pit perfectly in the hollow of his shoulder, like it was made just for her. He laid perfectly still as she snuggle even closer and rested right on his right pec. He didn't know why, but his arm wrapped around her and pulled her so she was cradled against his body. As he began to drift asleep, he had a smile on his face

_He laid on his elbows still kissing her like they had been apart for years. Her mouth seemed to mold perfectly with his. She open her mouth to accept his tongue when he traced it along her lower lip. She gently massaged his scalp with her slender fingers._

He woke up early, as always, and saw she was still wrapped tightly in his arms. He smiled and dropped a soft kiss on her temple before crawling out of bed. He noted her phone on the nightstand was flashing at least three missed calls. Making sure she was covered, he left the room to shower and make breakfast.

Angel slowly woke to hear the faint buzzing sound of her phone going off.

"Wake me up this early"…she mumbled to herself before hitting the button. "Somebody be dead for a call this early." She growled into the speaker.

"Angel? It's me. I'm back"

She felt her heart stop and her eyes widen at the sound of the voice. She slapped her face to make sure she was really awake. The sting confirmed she was awake and the voice on the other was real too.

"Sammy?" She whispered as a tear fell down her face.

Well, now she knows Sam is back. I don't know when the next update will be, I wanna work on my next story.

Because Eric is the only vamp I like, he and Alcide will be the main focus (not in that way!) Basically Eric saves a young girl from her abusive father and raises her as his sister and she eventually falls for Alcide. The sister of a bad ass vamp and a hot werewolf, what could go wrong.

Let me know which sounds better about Alcide finding out Angel's secret: he is possessed by a demon and she performs and exorcism to pull the demon out or on a full moon he sees her kill a vamp (one she's used to).

Cast your votes now!

Thanks again for all reviews and requests1 Makes me want to keep shelling out these updates as much as I can!


	6. Helping Bobby

Alcide began to worry when she didn't come down. He heard her upstairs, so he knew she was awake. He silently went up the stairs and found her with her head in her hands, massaging her temples.

"You ok?" He asked, causing her to jump and let out yelp in surprise.

"Holy crap! How in the name of Samuel Colt does a big guy like you move so quietly?" She clenched her chest, feeling the one scar that took her life years ago, and let her hand drop to her side as he moved to her side and rubbed her back.

Once again he was shirtless. She nervously crack her knuckles until he took one of hands and held it.

"You seem distracted."

"Yeah. I just got a call that really shook me up." He stroked his thumb across her knuckles. The calluses left faint scrap marks, but she didn't care.

"Who was it?"

"My brother. He needs to say something to me and he couldn't do it over the phone, so he's coming in a few days."

"Should I be there?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and shook her head. "That's sweet of you, but this is a family thing. Trust me, this isn't first time this thing has happen to us before and no I can't explain right now."

"You know, just when I think you're the most normal girl I've been with, you throw a curve ball at me and make me that more interested in find out what makes you you." He leaned down a gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before picking himself off the bed. "I'll go finish breakfast."

As she walked his muscular backside leave the room. She couldn't help but smirk. _Me normal? Yeah right!_

It was a full moon that night, meaning he had to shift. He was debating how to say he wasn't available when she broke the silence.

"So I kinda have to do some stuff tonight and can't go out."

"No, it's fine. I actually need to catch up on some building permits, but we can do something whenever." He was relieved she was talking the news well. Most girls would throw a hissy fit at the mention of not doing something.

"Well, I have to work the next few nights, then I open till 6ish on Thursday if you're free, I have to double check my weekend." She said after taking a sip of black coffee.

"Should work for me. I can pick you up at your place."

"Actually, That's something I really need to talk to Sook about. I'm think of taking Sam up on his offer for one of the apartments complexes he owns. He offer one to me weeks ago and I really think I need my own place, especially if we continue this. I just wanna spend some evening on the couch watching some corny movie you, ya know like normal couples." They shared a smile as he took her hand.

What neither of them realized yet was there was nothing normal about their relationship.

"Just please be careful out there!" Sookie pleaded as I left the house that night with my gun and machete.

"Don't worry Sook. This ain't my first solo op on a full moon" I call back as I went into the tree line. There hadn't been any attacks lately, but I still wanted to patrol around, get my mind off the phone call earlier. I jumped as my phone went off. Reading the caller ID, Rufus, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Rufus, how's it going?"

"Fine baby doll. Listen could you help me with a favor for Bobby.?"

"I'm on a hunt right now, but give what you got and I'll look into it in the am." Listening to what Rufus said. "You guys found out Crowley's real name? Do we have 'death wish' tattooed to our foreheads?" My head snapped at a noise from deep in the bushes. "Rufus, I'm gonna need to call you back." Closing my phone, I reached for my machete from it's holster and gripped the handle.

Listening all around me I waited.

He ran as fast as his paws could carry him. His thoughts were on her all day. He had been honest on needing to catch up on his work, but his mind was never on the plans that sat in front of him for hours. So once he finished running with the pack, he head toward Sookie's . He had called earlier, but she said Angel had left earlier for something and wouldn't be back till late that night if not earlier tomorrow morning.

He was deep in the woods when he smelled her scent along with blood.

"Get off me you mother sucker!" He heard her growl. Once he reached the clearing, he found a vampire pinning her to the ground, her hands on his neck holding him from biting her.

He let out a loud growl, immediately regretting it as it distracted her causing her to lose her focus on the vamp and he bite her neck. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He charged at the vamp, knocking him off his girl and wrestled with the monster when he heard her cry out.

"Hey Edward! Suck on this!" She swung at machete at the vampire when he looked up and decapitated the thing. Without another word, she grabbed the vampire's jacket and pulled him away toward some fallen tree limps and set the body on fire. She then threw the head into the flames as well.

Alcide's human side watched as his girlfriend burned the body as if it was nothing to her. He was glad she knew how to kill a vamp, but it was like she had done it before. He then notice how she winced and removed the button up shirt she had on and reveled a white tank top. She touched the bite mark. It was blistering red and seeping blood.

"Oh, fuck me!" She looked to the burning body and growled "buddy, if you turned me, I'm gonna go down as the first vamp to gank herself."

He went toward her and nudged her leg. She looked down in surprise and then knelt next to him, stroking his fur behind the ears. He licking at the wound. He knew his saliva would hear the wound, but she still ripped at the bottom of the shirt and pressed the cloth to the wound.

"Thanks for the back up and the first aid there, boy." She smiled when he leaned into her touch. "Looks like you need a clean up." Picking up her blade, she patted her thigh and summoned him to follow.

He stayed by her side the whole way home, but he was surprise to her go through a bedroom window instead the front or back door.

"Come on boy, I don't want my roommate to freak out. I'll be right back, I'm get a wet cloth and clean that blood off ya." She carefully backed out of the room, her eyes never left him.

Once she stepped out, he looked around. He saw a few boxes around, meaning she had talked to Sookie about moving out and was getting her stuff together. He was surprised to see she didn't have a lot, despite she had been in town for a little over two months. He would've investigated the boxes if he didn't hear her coming back.

"Ok, let's get the pretty coat clean." He moved toward her and loved at how she stroked his fur and wished it was his bare chest she was rubbing.

"You're a handsome devil. Maybe that's what I should call you; Devil." She let a dry chuckle. "Sam would say you're my animal guardian. He'd go into this speech at how certain animals will come to a person's aid and through that event they share a special bond." She continued to wipe at his chest till all the blood was gone. "There, that probably feels better, huh?" She scratched his ears again, then planted a kiss on his nose.

He wished he could have turned human and kissed her back, instead he lick her face and chuckled to himself when she wiped some of the slobber off her face.

"I'll take as a 'thank you'" She laughed and stood up. She turned her back and removed the tank top, reveal a nude back. The bruises were a fainter blue and black, but it was the scars he saw that made his wolf whimper. Slipping on a 'USMC' shirt, she knelt back down and rubbed his neck.

"Hey, what's wrong Devil?" She must have seen the sadness in his eyes. "You saw my scars and bruises huh boy? Don't worry, just a hazard of my job. I've had worse." She laid a soft kiss on his neck then sighed. "Well, sun's gonna be up in a few hours and I need to get some sleep." She pulled a phone out of her pocket before shedding her jeans.

"Alcide didn't call me back. Guess those plans are taking a while." She threw the bloody clothes into hamper and walked toward the bed. The shirt reached to just above the knees, meaning it must have been her father's shirt at one point.

Once she slipped under the covers, she patted a space for him.

"Come one boy. It's okay to sleep with me. Maybe you'll keep the bad dreams away." He leaped onto the bed and laid his head on her stomach as she ran her fingers through his fur.

"You have to be the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen." He head her mumble as she drifted off to sleep.

Once he heard her breathing slow, he shifted back and maneuvered himself so he could hold her. He was completely nude on top of the covers, but he still couldn't believe the way her body molded next to his.

"Alcide?" He stiffed as he heard her mumble his name, breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't wake. He let out a soft groan when he felt his reaction to her saying his name. He had to have a lot of control the night before when he held her, especially when he had watched her undress. He knew had to leave and get home before the sun came up. He looked down at woman in his arms and pressed a light kiss to her lips and got off the bed. He opened the window she had closed once he had entered the room and shifted back into his wolf form. Casting one more sad look he leaped out the window and ran into the woods.

Angel felt a cool breeze and it caused her to wake from the dream she was having about Alcide. She groggily looked around for Devil when her eyes fell on the open window. Waking up instantly, she opened her night stand drawer and grabbed some salt and holy water. Padding over to the window, she looked for sulfur, but found none.

"No demon. Could have sworn I closed this." She mumbled as she went to her duffel and got out her EMF detector. It barely mad a blip. "No Casper either. Two down, 98 other possibilities to go."

After a through inspection of the house, she chugged some coffee and began her research for Rufus.

"Hey Daph. Yeah, I'm good. Listen, Rufus asked me to get some info for Bobby. Think you can help?" She talked to a friend of hers in Scotland, Daphne Blake (A/N: I'm a Scooby Doo fan). "Really? Thanks! Hey if you ever in the US, look me up, I owe you."

She hung up her phone and dialed Rufus's number. "Hey Rufus."

"Where in the hell have you been? I though I was gonna have to track you down as well!"

"You called while I hunting! It was a full moon, Rufus! You know the crazies are out! Anyway, I found out the bastards real name. Fergus Rodric MacLeod, born in Canisbay, Scotland in 1661." She said as she read off the notes. "I'm sending it to you, so get to a computer and print this off."

"Thanks hon. You know Bobby and I appreciate all the help. And sorry about snapping at ya."

"Rufus, I love Bobby like a father, which makes you my surly uncle. I'd do anything you guys. Besides, I know you guys worry about me doing this stuff solo. Just tell Bobby to call me and let me know how it all went, ok?"

"Can do. Thanks again."

Later, right before she was about to go to work, her phone went off again.

"Hey Bobby, you get that final piece of the puzzle?"

"I did and thank you baby girl."

"Bobby, you told me a long time again that you don't need to be blood to be family. Well, you're family and I'd do anything for you. I just wish you would have told me about Sam being back.

"Honey, he made me promise not to tell ya. You took his death real hard. Those first few months all you did was cry and drink, then you up and left for Louisiana."

"I needed a change and man did I get one? Now I have a question you, think you can help me please?"

"Lest you ask nicely, what'cha need?"

"In all your years, have you ever heard of werewolves that don't come out on the full moon? I've been here for a while and haven't seen one. Vamps, ghosts, poltergeists, the occasional demon yes, but no Baltos."

"Maybe they have good control. Want me to come up and help?"

"No. The guys said they'd be here in a few days and I'm busy with work and moving and before you say anything, I have everything proofed my roommates place and will do the same with mine."

"I just…."

"I know. You worry. Glad you have your soul back, Bobby. We never really thanked you for giving it up when you did."

"Honey, you know I hate…"

"Chick flick moments. OK, roll credits and play some sappy song. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too, hon. Have a good night."

Bye Bobby." She smiled as she hung up the phone and began to walk past the mirror, when her eyes widen. The bite mark on her neck was gone.

"What the hell? Devil healed me? Oh that cannot be good."


	7. Spilling of the guts

It was the clock striking midnight that triggered the nightmare. It was one of her worst memories: Dean's death.

_Angel looked at her watch when the alarm went off. While Dean and Sam were working on infiltrating the home of the girl that Lilith was possessing her and Bobby and her were turning all the sprinklers in the neighborhood into holy water. Her face paled when she saw the time._

"_Bobby" she held the face of the watch and his face equaled hers in paleness. She took off in the direction of the house, punching any demons that got in her way and dodging the bodies that laid on the wet grass. She leaped onto the porch in one leap and kicked open the door. She could hear Dean's screams of pain, Sam's pleading for his brother, and hell hounds growling. She saw a glimpse of a bright light, then the familiar shriek of a demon leaving it's host._

_Angel ran into room. She saw's Ruby's dead body not too far from Dean's. Sam cast one mournful look at her before they knelt at his body. His chest was carved open with claw and bite marks. She stroked her big brother's hair not caring about the blood in his dirty blond locks and clenched the shreds of his bloodied shirt as she began to sob. Sam had pulled him into his arms and buried her face into Dean's neck, again not caring about the blood._

_That was how Bobby found them, holding Dean's lifeless body, their tears washing very little blood. He began to cry as well when he took all three into his arms._

Angel woke up crying. She had done a lot when she did sleep the four months Dean was in hell. Alcohol and hunting had been her coping mechanism.

A knock on her door caused her to wipe at her eyes. "Angel? You ok?" Sookie stood in the doorway wearing her favorite Tweety Bird night shirt.

"Yeah, I'm cool Sook."

"No you're not. Talk to me hon. Did something happen with Alcide?"

"No. I uh got a call from Sam the other day." I looked at her to her reaction.

"I thought Sam was…"

"In hell. Apparently he's been back for a while now, and now Dean's back into hunting and their gonna be here in a few days."

"No offense, but…"

"My family's nuts I know." She pushed her fingers of both hands through her hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"The night you had your first date with Alcide, you made a comment on how you'd sleep when you died. Eric heard you say "again." Does that mean you've…?"

"Just about all of us have died at least once, except my brothers. Dean's died so many times I've lost count and Sam's died twice. When he died for the first time, Dean was so upset he sold his soul to bring Sam back. He got one year and we tried everything we could to break him of his deal. When his year was up, he was torn to shreds by hell hounds.

About four months later, Cas or Castiel, an angel of God, brought him back."

"What about your death?"

"It was when I was younger, maybe 11. We were hunting this snake demon in New Mexico. A few locals had been poisoned, but doctors could find out what the venom was. Dad, Sam, Dean, and I were out this one foggy night and I heard something in the brush. I was able to push Sam away but the thing got me right in the chest." She lowered the neck line of the shirt she was wearing down to the breast bone where Sookie saw a bite mark right over her chest.

"Our research let us learn that the blood of the demon was the anti toxin, only problem was you had to wait till the victim was dead before you injected it right into the heart. For the other victims, they died quickly."

"And you…?"

"It took about a week for me. My body naturally fought back." She had to a pause to deep breath. "I coughed up blood, had hallucinations and horrible nightmares when I did sleep. I'd shake like I was freezing, but my temp was in the mid 100s.

The guys all took shifts trying to take care of me. I died in my father's arms, then Bobby stabbed me in the heart with the anti venom. It took 5 minutes for to come back. Longest minutes of my life."

"What do you mostly remember?"

"Everything. I remember Sam washing blood off me every hour, Dean holding upright as I hack up so much blood and bile that anyone other then us would have called the CDC. Bobby trying to comfort me during my nightmares, and my dad crying every night by my bed that my misery would end soon so they could save me."

Sookie sat in shock at Angel's explanation of her death. It must have been horrible for her and her family. She knew when she lost her parents and grandmother, her world crashed. Luckily she had Bill at that time.

"So you know something no body but family knows. Sookie, we hunters don't trust many people, but those who have our lives, but with you, I know I can trust you.

"You can. You can trust Alcide too you know."

"How can you sure?"

"You spend some time with you just know these things."

Angel was wiping down a table when she notice a guy with spiked blond hair sit in her section. Getting her notepad out of her apron, she walked over.

"Hey, what can I get ya?"

"Well for one thing Castile was quite right. You are a pretty girl."

She looked at the guy with wide eyes and scanned his appearance. He was in jeans, a grey t-shirt under an open suit jacket. He had a chain around his neck that went to about the middle of his chest and he had a British accent.

"Angel right?"

"Right-o my dear. Names Balthazar."

"So what do you want, besides to annoy me?"

"Thought I should warn you that an old enemy of yours is gonna come after you."

"Last I checked, our old enemies were dead, in hell, or some combination of the two."

"Just be on the look out and a scotch on the rocks please."

Angel went to get the angel his drink, making a mental note to ask Cas about him. She hated to pull him away from the war but she need to know if he could be trusted. She saw Sookie talking on her phone and it seemed from her body language it was a serious conversation.

"Alcide, you need to tell her and soon."

"Not really that easy Sookie! How exactly do you tell the girl you're getting serious with that you're a werewolf."

"Just make sure she isn't armed when you tell her. No guns, knifes, paper clips or anything!"

"Does she not take new well or something?"

"You could say that."

"Hey babe, I really need to talk to ya about something. I'm gonna swing by the bar later and we can go to the spot we went to that night." Angel listened to the message he had left on her phone. She was worried about the seriousness in his voice. It was nearly 10 and they were pretty dead when he walked in and sat in her section. She put a genuine smile and went over to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Think you can get off early?"

"I'll have to ask, but I think so. Is something wrong?" She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I just really need to talk to you about something."

10 minutes later Sookie had made sure she had no weapons on her and Angel left with Alcide in his truck. They drove to the spot where they had their first kiss and she noted he was clenching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she put her left hand over this right.

"I'm trying to find the right words." He mumbled.

"Oh crap. You're breaking up with me aren't you? That's why Sookie took my weapons."

"What? No, I don't wanna break up, but odds are you're gonna wanna when I tell you this." He turned so his body faced hers and took her hand in both of his. "Angel, babe. I'm Devil."

"What? What are you talking abou...?" She paused when she realized. She never told anyone about Devil, not even Sookie. She looked into his eyes and saw the same loving look the wolf had given her as she fell asleep that night. She pulled away from him and gave sarcastic chuckle. "Unfreaking believable!" she whispered.

"You're taking this pretty well."

"Well, you aren't the first werewolf I've met." She looked over at him with a few tears in her eyes. "Since we're spilling our guts, there's something I need to tell you too." She maneuvered so she could lift her shirt and lower the waistband of her jeans to show her tattoo.

"I haven't been totally honest with you. My last name isn't Singer. It's Winchester. I'm a hunter."


	8. Bobby learns Angel's past

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever, when Alcide cleared his throat causing her to glace his way.

"You seem to be taking the news well."

"I could say the same about you."

"So that's why you always look like..."

"I got in a fight with Tyson, Leonard and Wahlburg? Yeah, pretty much. I should probably explain this to you, but could we head to your place? Seems like a better place to hold a conversation like this." (A/N: The Wahlburg part is a reference to 'Fighter' where Mark Wahlburg played a boxer. Awesome movie I highly recommend.)

"Yeah sure." He started up the truck and headed to his house. Once again, he helped her down when they pulled into his drive way and the two walked inside and sat on the couch.

"You might wanna get something to drink. This is gonna take awhile." She waited till he got back with two beers, shaking her head when he offered her one.

"Ok, I guess the best place to start is from the beginning. My full name is Angel Rowan Winchester.

When I was 9, I went camping with my parents and we were attacked by a wendigo." She paused when she saw a confused look on his face. "Monster that was once human, but when he ate human flesh he became an ultimate hunter of sorts. It can mimic humane voices, move quickly and the only way to kill it is with fire.

It ate my parents right in front of me and when it came for me. It just caught fire and there was John Winchester, the man who took me in, holding a flare gun. He cut me down and wrapped my wrists." Holding out her writs she showed the very faint scars.

"He took me where he and his sons were camped and called it in to the authorities, then we bolted. Angel Rowan was declared and John along with another hunter Bobby Singer.."

"Whose name you used..."

"Right. After dad died, Bobby really took the reins in the father department, including letting me crash with him while I recovered from the car crash. My entire right side was pretty broken up, and there was some nerve damage in the leg that I still have. Dean was nearly killed by the demon that killed his and Sam's mom."

"Sam and Dean's mom was killed by a demon?"

"One with yellow eyes, or Azael. He came into Sam's nursery when he was six months old and bled into his mouth giving him demon blood. Mary, the guy's mom, tried to stop him, but he pinned her to the ceiling, slit her stomach then set the room on fire. Dean ran Sam out of the room and they've been hunting ever since..."

It took her almost two hours to explain how Dad had made a deal to save Dean, how Dean sold his soul to save Sam, how she had died her horrible death. That one caused him to tighten the hold on her hand, she tear up at the first time Sam died and how John had even told her she didn't to have this life, but she wanted it so no one could go through what she went through.

"And now Sam is back and he and Dean are gonna be here in a few days." She looked up at him and gave a dry laugh. "Still think I'm a catch?"

"This is a lot to process Angel, but I don't regret dating you." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, licking at the 'Winterfresh' lip balm she used. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Can I see your scars? I figure if I see some at a time the whole thing would come as a shock."

"Some are real bad. You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I care about you, not the scars."

"Ok. Well the ones on head, shoulders, neck and upper back are from the wreck." She removed her uniform shirt to reveal a nude cami and pointed to some scratch marks on her abdomen "this is from a banshee hunt I was on with Dad and Sam. Bitch clipped me good. Almost lost my liver." It took nearly a half hour show all her scars. Many were faded, showing their age and some were new, barely a year old, but each had a horrible story to them. "This one, however, is what killed me." She nervously lifted the hem of her cami to show the bite mark over her heart.

He gently traced the faded bite marks and noticed she shivered. "You said it took a week to die?"

"Yeah. A week of coughing up blood and bile, seeing my family not want to leave my side so they could save me in time. That was one of the few times I ever saw them all cry. Dad held me so tight when I died. It's not everyday your ghost stands next to your body and sees your uncle Bobby slam a big ass needle into your chest, or your brothers cling to your dead body like you're their last life line, tears running down their faces or your father falls to his knees and pray for you to come back or the man you call uncle start to look for a spell to bring you soul back from wherever.

"I just shot up gasping like they do in the movies and jokingly say "what'd I miss?"

He sat in silence just as Sookie had when she told her the night before. Not that she could blame him. Not everyday you drop bombshells like the ones they had dropped.

"Well, I told you just about everything. Your turn. You're a werewolf. More specifically you're Devil, the wolf I saw the night I ganked that vamp."

"Yeah. It was a full moon and I missed you. I was running towards yours and Sookie's when I smelled you and blood. I ran toward the scent and saw that _vampire _on top of you." She heard a low growl deep in his throat and noticed he was clenching his teeth when he said 'vampire'. She took his large hand in her smaller one and immediately noticed the tension leave his body. "When I saw him bite you, I almost lost it."

"And the fact I decapitated the sucker, no pun intended, and burned the body didn't raise any alarms?" She asked.

"I certainly was curious sure, but I mostly figured you just knew how to take care of your self. Seein as I don't see a scar, my saliva must have healed you." He traced a finger over the spot where the vamp had bite her and he had licked.

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I look in the mirror don't see a mark. So now the big question: bitten or born a were?"

"Born. Both my parents are weres. So is Janice, and the kids will mostly like be too when they reached their teens." (A/N:I don't remember if Janice can shift, so for this she can.)

"Wow. As if being a teen wasn't difficult enough." She mumbled as pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, wasn't easy. I guess puberty was fun for you too, huh?" He teased as he nudged her shoulder.

"You have no idea. When I started to 'fill out' my dad called one of the few female hunters he knew and had them rush to whatever city we wee in and help me get all the stuff I needed. The look on Dean's face when I ask him to get girl stuff is priceless." She really smiled for the first time all night and tried to hide a yawn.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you crash here tonight?"

"That's probably a good idea. I didn't sleep that great last night." She rubbed her temples.

"Nightmare?" He soothingly rubbed her back

"One of the worst ones; Dean being torn by..." She wiped at her eyes to ride the tears "by hell hounds. I wasn't in the room at the time, but heard his screams and when I got to him, he was..." she failed to hide her emotion this time and clung to Alcide as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"How did you deal with that?"

"Hunting and drinking. Did the same with Sam. Bobby almost dragged me to AA meetings cause I was an almost borderline alcoholic. Then I decided I couldn't stay in South Dakota, so I put map on the wall and threw a dart and decided wherever it hit, I'd go there. So here I am now." She looked up at him and gave a smile, which he returned with soft kiss on her mouth.

Angel curled up to Alcide as they laid in his bed together. Once again she worn one of his shirts and boxers to sleep in. She had asked if she could stay with him, wanting to share his warmth. He held her to his bare chest as they fell asleep, neither knowing what hobby Bobby Singer now had.

Bobby Singer sat in shock at the research he had just discover.

"This gonna crush her." He mumbled as he pick up the phone and dial Dean's number. Poor guy had enough on his plate with Sam acting differently, now he had to break more news about his baby sister.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"Dean. What do you know about Angel's family?"

"You mean her real family? Not much why?" Dean seemed anxious at the mention at the name.

"Well, I just found her birth certificate and I found something."

"Wait, what do you mean 'you found her birth certificate'?

"Did you not find it strange how quickly she learned the life? She was real young when you guys found her, did that strike you odd?"

"Come on Bobby. I mean Sam was 6 or 7 when he became a hunter."

"Sam was raised around hunting. But listen. I found out that Angel's parents, weren't her real family. She was adopted."

"Yeah, by us."

"Before you, you idjit! Her birth parents died in a car crash on the way to the hospital, they just saved Angel in time. The family that raised her before your daddy took her in, took her in that night."

"What was her birth parents name?"

"COLT."

"As in..."

"Samuel Colt? Yep. Our girl is his great great great great granddaughter." (A/N: I think that's the right amount or greats)

DUM DUM DUM! How's that for a twist? Well now the couple knows each other's secrets. Next chapter the beginning is gonna be a bit of a tear jerker, it involves the ending of 'Heart', if you remember how that went, and then Alcide meets the Winchester boys and Angel learns about Sam's soul.


	9. Alcide Meets the Winchesters

_Angel sat beside Dean as he explained to Madison how they knew she would bust out if they lock her up. She looked over at Sam, seeing the pain in his eyes was almost more painful then their situation._

_Madison was the first girl since Jessica he seemed to love. He made eye contact with his siblings as Madison absorbed the news of her fate._

"_So I guess that's all there is to it then." She said out load_

"_Stop it. Don't talk like that." Sam argued back._

"_Sam. I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you" She said with tears filling her eyes as she reached for the gun on the coffee table._

_Angel felt her own eyes tear up as she stood before her brother to hand him the weapon._

"_Put that down."_

"_I can't do it myself. I need you to help me." She pleaded to Sam._

"_Madison, no."_

"_Sam, I'm a monster."_

"_You don't have to be!" He softly argued back. "We can find a way, alright? I can. I'm gonna save you."_

"_You tried. I know you tried, but this all there is left. Help me Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you." _

"_I can't"_

"_I don't wanna die." She gave a sad smile as tears fell. "I don't, but I can't live like this. This the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me." She pleaded._

_Angel and Dean silently watched the lovers confrontation. She felt tears in her eyes welling up while Dean tried to play it cool, for both of his siblings benefit. He stood when Sam shook his head and went to stand behind Madison and took the gun from their hands. Angel stood with Dean and reached to put a confronting hand on Maddy's shoulder, while Maddy continued to look up at Sam._

_Angel followed her brothers into the kitchen._

"_Sam? I'm sorry" Dean apologized when Sam looked at both of them, tears falling from his hazel green eyes._

"_No you're right. She's right." He sniffed, still trying to not break down._

"_Sammy I got this one, I'll do it." Dean offered._

"_She asked me to.."_

"_You don't have to." Dean said back as his voice cracked a little and Angel nodded, agreeing she would do too if they couldn't._

"_Yes I do." He held his hand out and added "please."_

_Dean reluctantly handed over the pistol. Sam was even closer to crying when he said "just wait here." He turned to head into the room, but not before looking at his siblings again, eyes flowing with tears he didn't care if they saw or not._

_Dean wrapped his arm tightly around Angel's shoulder and pulled her close to his chest, wanting to shield her from the emotion they were all feeling. She clenched the fabric of his outer shirt and cried into his dark t-shirt._

_They both jumped at the sound of the weapon firing, _ bring her out of her dream, drenched in sweat and crying softly, when she felt strong arms hold her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alcide cooed as he wrapped both arms around her, trying to steady her breathing.

"I was remembering when Sam had to kill Madison. She was a werewolf and she asked him to kill her to save her." She tearfully looked up at him. "It was horrible. She was the first girl he loved since he lost his girlfriend a year before. Dean and I were in the kitchen when he.." he pulled her to his bare chest and held her tighter as she cried.

"I'll never ask you to that. I promise." He then cupped her face with both hands and kissed at the tears as they fell from her eyes. He kissed so close to her mouth, he couldn't resist.

She graciously accepted his mouth by opening hers and allowing his tongue to enter. She let out a soft moan and he pulled away, not wanting to rush her.

"You need to sleep. Aren't you moving into your new place soon?" He rubbed her arms.

"Sookie, Tara, and I are going in tomorrow to take my clothes and few dishes I bought. Jason and Holt are gonna help move Sookie's old furniture later. Sam gave me the next two days off to get settled and I have a feeling my brothers are gonna be here soon too."

"Can I meet them?"

"You really wanna meet my brothers? You're sure?" She teased as she wiped the last of her tears.

"From what you've told me about them, they're gonna watch you like hawks till they leave so it maybe difficult to get any alone time with you." He affectionately nuzzled her cheek with his, causing her to laugh when his beard tickled her.

"Ok, I'll introduce you guys. Luckily you have more then a wolf advantage. You got about a good foot and lbs of muscle on Sam and at least 5 feet on Dean. Now if they bring Bobby, just run. He'll shoot so much rock salt at ya you'll be crapping margaritas for a week and trust me when I saw getting shot with rock salt hurts like a bitch." She saw the confused look on his face and knew she had to explain how she knew. "Long story short; Sam was possessed by a ghost when we investigated this old mental hospital and he shot Dean and I in the chest. Left a good size bruise for about a week and a half."

"Ouch. How many times were your brother's possessed?"

"Sam, twice; once by a ghost then by this bitch demon we called Meg. Man I would love to gank her!" She growled.

"You keep saying 'gank', what the hell goes that mean?" He finally asked one of the many questions he wanted to ask her.

"It means kill. Dad taught us a few choose words growing up so just a warning I usually swear like a marine."

"Don't you mean a sailor." He teased as he pulled her tighter in his arms.

"You better hope my dad doesn't come back and kick you ass for making that remark, wolf boy!" She laughed when he tickled her sides, then kissed her one last time.

"Damn, woman! How many books you got?" Tara hollered at Angel as she carried another box loaded with books.

"I like to read, sue me1 I spent half a year recovering from a car wreak and my uncle decided to broaden my mind rather then waste it watching T.V! Then when it was rehab time, he put me to work in his junk yard."

Sookie couldn't but smile at laugh at Tara and Angel's mini argument. Tara was bit of girly girl while Angel practically had 'Tomboy' tattooed on her. Her smile faded when she saw that look in Jason's eyes. He had heard the part of working on cars and was practically drooling.

"Forget it brother. She's taken." She hissed to him when he brought in table she had given Angel.

"Yeah, who?"

"Turn around, he's coming right now." Jason turned and Alcide existing his truck. He smile boldly when he saw Angel come out to greet him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"Hey darling. You miss me?" He drawled as he hugged her tight.

"We've been apart what 5 hours and you already miss me?" He asked as she pushed a strand out hair off his forehead.

"Any time away from you feels like an eternity." He pulled her back to his mouth and kissed her so deep her toes curled in her biker boots.

Dean pulled into the neighbor hood his sister was moving into.

_My baby sister is moving into her own place. _He thought to himself, then looked over at Sam in the front seat, his face not showing any emotion.

Cas had informed them not a week ago that Sam's soul was still in the pit with Michel and Lucifer.

"So how we gonna tell her?" Sam asked.

"Which are you talking about? Her being related to Colt or the fact you don't have a soul?" He replied tensely.

"Either one. I'll tell her about the soul, you tell her about Colt. Who knows maybe she'll take the news well." He shrugged.

"When has Angel ever taken news well? You weren't there when Cas pulled me out of hell. Right after Bobby did the drill, she came and kick me right in the nuts! She would have kept going if Bobby hadn't held her back!" As painful as the memory had been, Dean smiled.

He loved his sister no matter what her name. He always had, ever since Dad carried her to the car years ago.

"You never told me that."

"Well we weren't on the best of terms that year if I recall. There's the place." He pointed to apartment and saw a large man holding his sister.

Angel knew that purr anywhere. Hell she had practically lived in that car for most of her life. It was Dean's baby. He rarely let either her or Sam drive it.

When they had been in the car wreak, he poured all heart, soul, frustration and anger into rebuilding from the ground up.

She looked over Alcide's massive shoulder in time to see her brother pull a hard brake and jump out of the car barely letting the engine stop. Sam wasn't too far behind him as the two stalked toward them.

"Get you hands off my sister!" Dean hollered, gaining everyone who was inside attention.

Alcide gently put her down and stood toe to toe to both of them, towering over Dean and barley over Sam.

"Hey, idjits that's my boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND?" Both Sam and Dean looked form Alcide to their sister, who had positioned herself between the men one hand on Alcide's chest and the other on Dean's.

Angel then turned to have her back to her guy and faced her brothers. She looked at them for a while, punched Sam in the abdomen and when he held his guts she punched him in the left cheek. Dean looked in shock at how quickly Angel had taken Sam down, when he noted a mean look in her eyes as she stalked toward him.

"Now, Angie, honey..." He back away, hands held up in surrender.

"You sonofabitch! You can't pick up a damn phone and tell me what the fuck is going on! Do have any idea what you two have put me through this past year!" She continued to stalk toward him till he was back against the Impala.

"Your right. Ok? I should have called you about what was going on and we will explain when you aren't entertaining." He pointed to the crowd behind her, who all had shocked expressions on their faces, except Sookie and Alcide.

Sookie couldn't believe the anger eradiating from Angel. In the time they had become friends, she had always kept her cool.

Alcide had to put his hands on his girlfriends shoulders to help calm her down.

"Babe, maybe you should have everyone leave so you can talk to your brothers." He suggested as he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. Can you do that please? I think I need to reset Sam's noise." She then turned back to her friends and asked "anyone got a pencil?"

"Oh geeze! You aren't gonna do the pencil thing are you?" Sam moaned as he held his gushing noise.

"Yeah, you big baby. I'm gonna do the 'pencil thing', Dean hold him down for me will ya?"

"You gonna hit me too?" Dean asked as he held his much larger brother's shoulder

"Not right now." She glared at Dean, still pissed at him then inserted a pencil Jason handed her into one nostril "ok. On the count of..." she didn't finish the sentence as she used the piece of wood to straighten Sam's noise with loud _crack, _followed by a load groan of pain for Sam, and hisses form all the witnesses.

The 'pencil thing' I got from 'Punisher War Zone.'

How about that for a meeting the brothers for the first time.

Next chapter will have more Alcide and Angel _wink_ and her reaction to her brother's news.

So that will keep you occupied for a while.


	10. Meetin dad

'The Winchester never have normal reunions.' That is what was running through Angel's mind as she watched her brother slap bags of frozen veggies on the bruises on their faces.

Memories of all their reunions ran through her mind; when they went to get Sam from school to ask for help in finding their dad.

The brief time they spent with their father before he died.

Sam being brought back from the dead when Dean sold his soul.

Her realizing that it was really Dean when he came back from hell.

Now this one. Sam back from hell and Dean back in the hunting game.

"I guess we did deserve it Sammy." Dean groaned as removed the bag from his eye to inspect the damage.

"Speak for yourself Dean. I got my nose broken, AGAIN!"

"Please you big babies, just call Cas when you leave here and have him heal you if you're in pain and yes, he knows all about us." She jerked her thumb to Alcide who stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders and ignoring the glares her brothers where giving him. "And don't try to kick his ass either cause you will lose." She advised.

"How do you know? Just cause he's bigger them Sam don't mean shit."

"Dean, trust me on this. He will kick your ass. It don't matter that we all did time in the joint." She looked back and saw Alcide's shocked look. "Crap! I knew I forgot to mention something.!"

"You've all been to jail." He said in astonishment rather then questioning.

"I've been arrested more time then I can count." Dean gloated.

"Not something I would brag about Dean." Angel mumbled and looked up at Alcide with her 'I'll tell ya later' look. He was used to that look after dating her for almost two weeks.

"You look like you need to catch up, so I'll see ya later ba...Angel." He had to stop himself from calling her 'babe'. He was also had to refrain from kissing her goodbye which felt like a punch to the stomach.

Angel watched as her boyfriend left the house. He had been able to get everyone else to leave earlier saying Dean was her brother and Sam was a cousin who needed some consulting on a job.

"How does he treat you?" Dean inquired once Alcide's truck had pulled away.

"You mean how did he take the news? To answer both questions: he took the news better then most would and he treats me great."

"Angie, you're my baby sister. Part of my job is to judge boyfriends and since this is the first, I'm overprotective. Sam is too." He pointed over to the tallest member of the group.

"Really? Cause in the time you've both been here, he looks like he'd rather be elsewhere."

"Well you see..."

"I don't have my soul." Sam interrupted.

"Subtle Sam. Real Subtle." Dean mumbled

"What do you mean 'you don't have your soul?'" Angel nearing screamed

"It seems that when Crowley pulled him and Samuel out..." Dean started to explain.

"Wait! Samuel? Like your dead grandfather, Samuel? Was brought back too, by Crowley?"

"That was about my reaction too baby girl." Dean said with a light smirk.

Running a hand through her hair she hissed "Anything else I need to know before I ask you guys to leave?" She knew by the look on her brother's faces when they glanced at each other, then at her, she wasn't gonna like the answer.

Angel laid her new queen sized mattress still absorbing what the guys had told her hours earlier. Alcide had come back not even five minutes after her brothers left, saying he just had a feeling she needed him.

"Babe? You hungry at all?" He walked into the sky blue painted bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching up to rub her back.

"Not really."

"What happened today?"

Taking a deep breath she held back tears as she looked up him and he wiped at the tears spilling from her eyes. "I was adopted."

"Yeah. I know. Your dad took you in and raised you.."

"No I mean, the parents who raised me first also adopted me. My real parents are dead and I'm a Colt."

"Colt? As in the guy who made that gun you told me about?" He held her tight as she nodded. One hand rest at the back of her neck while he had one arm wrapped around her waist. "I wish I could take away your pain babe."

"You being here helps." She nestled closer to his chest and signed as his arms tightened around her.

Alcide woke up in her bed, minus his plaid shirt and Angel.

"Babe?" he softly called out. He rolled off the mattress and out of the room. He heard faint whispering coming from the spare bedroom she was using to stow all her weapons and books.

"Did you know about me? Being a Colt?" he heard her voice and she sounded hurt.

"I knew you were descendent from some hunter. I also knew the couple who took you in hon." He heard a man's voice. It was a bit deep but the way he said 'hon', it sounded fatherly.

"Why didn't you tell me dad? Didn't I deserve to know?"

"I wanted to tell you baby girl, believe me I did, but I didn't want you to go looking for answers you were never going to find.

The couple who took you in was part of a group of guardians who protected the children of fallen hunters and swore to keep them safe till death."

"Why didn't my..." she stopped herself from saying parents "Why didn't Peter and Susan take weapons with us that day? They were hunters. Did they not suspect a Wendigo?"

"They were technically retired. They retired the night they took you in. And you were a kid. It'd be difficult to explain why mom and dad would bring a flame thrower or a flare gun.

Now why don't you have your man come in here so I can talk to him." John said causing Alcide to become very nervous.

"Alcide could you please come in here? Apparently my dad wants to talk to you." Angel called out to the hall.

The ghost of John Winchester looked at the man who had stolen his daughter's heart. He was a large man; about 6'5, towering over his 6'2 frame.

"John Winchester." He introduced himself.

"Alcide Herveaux. Nice to meet you sir." John could tell the guy was weirded out by this meeting.

"I summoned my dad so we could talk about my situation."

"Summoned?" Alcide looked down at his girlfriend then looked around the room and saw an open book on fold up podium and a symbol drawn in calk on the floor. The ghost of her father stood in the middle of it. Small candles illuminated the room showing books still in their boxes, protection charms all around, and weapons scattered in various places.

"My Angel knows some of the best ways to get info. Whither it be from the living or dead. Relax son. Unlike my boys, I trust you with my little girl." John smiled as he saw how stiff Alcide seemed to be.

"So you know I'm a ..."

"Werewolf. Son, I'm dead not an idiot."

"I didn't mean to be rude sir."

"John."

"Dad please stop freaking my boyfriend out. We've been through enough today." She looked at Alcide for a moment before looking back at her father.

"How's Mary?"

"She's well. Proud of you and boys, as always. You know that one time she met you, she loved you like you were her own daughter."

"Really?'

"Yep. Your parents, all of us, are proud of you too." The saw the sun was starting to come up and John Winchester laid a hand on Alcide's shoulder and sternly said "Take care of my little girl."

"I will." With that, John looked at his daughter on last time and disappeared as the sun's rays shined though the window.

The two were silent for a while.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all right?" She joked as she slipped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest.

"Not really. But you know what this means right?"

"What?" She rested her chin on his the middle of his chest and looked up him, worrying about the playful smile he had on his face.

"You have to meet my parents now." He smiled boldly when her eyes widen.

I know I indicated they would get more intimate, but I wanted to a bit a funny chapter with him meeting the brothers and John.

How will the meeting of his parents go? I hope to have that chapter up either before or right after Christmas.


	11. just another day at the office

"No. No freaking way!" Angel sternly said to Sookie's request.

"Oh, come on. It's like I haven't seen this stuff before!" Sookie argued back as they worked on Angel's home. In the week she had been there, she had dishes away, towels and sheets in the linen closet, her clothes in drawers, saving one for Alcide for the one to two nights he stayed over. It was the same at his place. She kept several things of shirts, jeans, underwear and bras and toothbrush at his place. His blue on was in her bathroom

He was serious about her meeting his parents. But that was the least of her worries right now.

"I know that Sook, but you had Bill, Eric, or Alcide protecting you. I can't guarantee I'll be able to bail you out should the thing go south."

"I do have better control over my powers. I think I can handle it."

"Fine. But we take either Eric or Alcide with so if something happens, they can haul you out. Deal?" She held out her hand to seal the deal.

"Deal!" Sookie excitedly shook her friends hand.

"Ok. We got a while before we need to go to work. Let's go over the basics." She went to her car and opened her trunk. Gesturing to the objects as she explained what they were, which monsters they were most effective on and then finally handing her a black cord with pentagram on it.

"I want you to wear this at all time. It'll keep you from being possessed."

"Angie...I don't think."

"Sookie, please. I have almost lost people I love to possession. I don't want to see it again."

"Ok" Sookie took the item and looped it around her neck when she saw the design. "This looks like your tattoo."

"Yeah. The guys got it done in case we ever lost the charms. We've been safe from possession ever since." Angel explained as she took a shot gun and shells loaded with rock salt out the trunk and pointed to the woods.

"So when do we get to meet this Angel? She sound wonderful!" Alcide couldn't help but grin at his mother's enthusiasm about wanting to meet his girlfriend as they talked on the phone while he was at work.

"She is mom. She's smart, tough as nails and nothing like Debbie."

"Well I like her already. She makes you happy doesn't she?"

"She does. She's seen so much evil with her job, but still doesn't see me as a monster."

"Son. Marry her!" he heard his dad yell on the other phone as he listened in on the conversation.

"It's a little early for that dad! We've barely been together for month."

"Oh, screw time! I married your mom after three weeks. When you know, you know."

"Am I suppose to be sore." Sookie whispered to Angel as they served pitchers of beer to large group of men in Angel's section.

"Try being a kid and getting the crash course. Who's coming tonight?"

"Eric. He has Pam running the club tonight. Speak of the devil" she smiled as her lover entered then looked at Angel as she shuddered. "Sorry. Forgot you actually faced the Devil."

"None taken. Least we got him back in the cage, though it cost Sam his soul. Let's finish this conversation later."

It was near closing when Alcide walked into the bar and smiled at his girl when she came near.

"Hey what's up?"

"Sookie called and asked I come with you guys tonight. Eric will get her out of it anything happens and I can help you." He gently took her hand and stoked her off angle fingers.

"I'm not one to turn down back up, though this one is open and shut. Just your standard salt and burn."

"You mean?"

"Yep. We're going to the cemetery and burning some bones."

Angel was both glad and pissed that Louisiana buried their dead above ground. The good news was no digging and getting dirt all over, the bad news was trying to open the crypts once they found it.

"Ok. I think we found it. Byron La Bue." She shinned her light on the sign above the crypt door.

"What he'd do?" Eric asked as he wrapped his arms around Sookie who was also wrapped in a warm blanket.

"Don't know. I just know he's been scaring the crap out of folks at the Library. One women almost had a heart attack. Babe, can you hand me that salt and lighter fluid?" She took the items from Alcide and loved how he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked his chest to her back to help keep her warm.

Once the salt and fluid coated the body, she used her lighter and the bones went up in flames.

"Well, does the job seem so glamorous now?" She gave a side ways glance to Sookie

"Honey your night just got worse." Angel stiffened when she heard that voice. It was the voice of the one demon she hated more then anything; Meg.

Alcide and Eric immediately positioned themselves in from of the girls, growling and hissing, know she was a demon.

"Tell you mutts to back off Angie. I just wanna catch up." Swiping her arm to the side Meg through both men into trees. Angel pulled her gun from her waistband and stood in front of Sookie. She didn't last long as she fell to the ground hold her stomach and began to spit up blood.

"What are ya doing to her? Leave her alone!" Sookie cried as she watched her friend wraith in pain.

"Oh, sugar. I wish I would stay and chat with you all, especially you big boy" she looked over her shoulder as Alcide picked himself off the ground and winked. She sashayed over to him when a gunshot and bullet hole to her right shoulder stopped.

Everyone looked in shock as Angel, still holding her sides with her left arm, gun pointed to Meg in her right and blood still leaking from her lips.

"Get the hell out of here Meg, or I swear the next time I see you, I'll make sure to have the Colt." She cocked the hammer and looked ready to shoot, when Meg threw her head back and black smoke rushed out of her mouth. Angel then wearily lowered her weapon and collapsed to the ground.

"Angel!" Alcide cried as he rushed to his girlfriends side and felt her pulse on her neck. It was fairly weak, but steady but that didn't stop him from pulling her into his massive arms and hold her tight, while Eric did the same with Sookie. He began to wipe the blood off her off her face.

"Alcide? How is she?" Sookie asked as she leaned on Eric's chest.

"Not sure till she wakes up. I'm gonna get her home. Eric you ok Sook?"

"I will take care of mine, you take care of yours. If you need anything, you will let me know?"

"Yeah." He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his truck. Her and Sookie rode together in her car, while he took his own and Eric just showed up.

He nestled her head on his thigh as he drove them back to his place then carried her up to his bedroom. After slipping off her boots and bloody shirt, once again glad she had changed into jeans and dark grey shirt, he got a warm damp cloth from the bathroom and wiped the lingering blood from her face and neck.

Once she was clean, he was able to get one of his shirts on her, before stripping her of her jeans. His eyes met scars and recent bruises he never knew about.

Doing something he wanted to do since she first showed them to him, he placed light kisses on her calves, thighs, hips, abdomen, stomach, chest, shoulders, neck, face and top of her head.

"I wish you could just kiss them away." He heard her mumble and looked up and saw her tired eyes looking back at her.

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Like a demon bitch twisted my insides. Think I'd be used to it by now."

"This happen before.

"When Zachariah tired to talk the guys into saying 'yes' to Michael and Lucifer. He basically said 'well how about now?' and he made me relive when I died the first time, only slower."

"Tell me you killed him." Alcide growled as he moved to take back into his arms.

"Dean did."

"Good. I wish I could strangle everyone that ever hurt you."

"Too late babe. Most are dead. But now you have an idea of how crazy my life is.

"You know your scars don't bother me right?"

"You know your not a monster in my eyes right? I meant when I said you were a beautiful wolf and all the good you do for the community and charities the company does makes you a better man in my eyes." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she stroked his beard. He leaned into her touch before lowering his lips to claim hers.

"Angel...I love you." He whispered when he pulled back


	12. Like a Virgin

This is a bit of a double meaning. It's the episode 'Like A Virgin' and it's Angel losing her virginity.

He softly cursed himself when he saw her shock expression. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"You...what?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry babe. It was my wolf talking." He moved to stand from the bed when she threw an arm around his massive shoulders and somehow flipped onto his back and straddled his waist and held him down by the shoulders

"Wait Alcide. It's not that. I never really heard those words growing up. Last time I heard anyone say them, apart from Bobby not that long ago and Dean that night I first saw ...was right after Sam drank about 5 gallons of demon blood so he could take Lucifer in and before my first adopted parents were killed"

"You didn't hear those words growing up?"

"We Winchesters aren't really people of words, more like actions. You know, selling souls, pushing one another out of the way of an attack. It was just implied.

It wasn't till Dean moved in with Lisa that he show more affection.

It just scares me." She grimly smiled

"What does?" He moved up and placed his hands on her waist.

"Saying those words...then losing you." Tear clouded her eyes and before she could wipe then away, he beat her to it. His calloused thumb lightly scrapped her cheek. His forehead rested against hers as she bite her lower lip.

"What did you mean 'it was my wolf talking'?"

"It means that my wolf...and I...love you. Weres don't take those words lightly. When we say them to someone, we mean it...forever.

Right before we went out for the first time, I had this dream were I was running in the woods in my wolf form and I found you lying there on flannel blanket in a white gown. I turned back and you stroked my face, then we kissed.

I've been having more and more since we got serious. All of them involve us, just being together, making love, having a family."

"Isn't forbidden or something for to mate with a human?"

"No. It's not. Even if it was, I'd break the rule to be with you."

Angel looked at the seriousness etched on Alcide's face. She raised a hand and stroked his face, loving how he leaned into her touch and kissed her palm.

"I love you too. You're the first man I've ever said that to."

He smiled and gripped her tight, turning them so she laid under him. He noted her wince and instantly pulled away.

"No you didn't hurt me, I'm just a little sore from dealing with Meg. Believe me I want to, but it may have to be another night or two."

"There is something you should know before we..."

"You had a girlfriend and she cheated on you and you haven't been with anyone in a while?"

"Sookie tell you?"

"No. This bitch came in one night and screamed like a damn banshee about how I stole her man and she would make me pay. Then she grabbed a knife and took a swing at me. Then Cas literally appeared out of no where and knocked her out by touching her forehead."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why you guys parted is none of my business and I figured a guy as hot as you had to have a girlfriend at some point."

"So I'm hot huh?"

"And sweet, gentle, non judgmental. How could any woman not want to be with you?" She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

It was the day before the full moon and it made him horny as hell and her lying under him and kissing so sweetly didn't help.

"Babe. I need to stop or I'm gonna hurt ya." He winced as he pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed. He stiffened when she sat behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

"It's the cycle huh? Day before the full moon makes ya..."

"Horny as hell. Plus you wearing nothing but my shirt and... well being you babe, makes me what to take you hard and fast." He looked over his shoulder and her eyes widen and mouth drop.

"Wow. Never though I'd hear a guy say that you me before."

"Glad I'm the first. Let me hold you tonight?"

"You never need to ask" She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I appreciate you guys helping me with this." Angel said to Sookie and Tara as they went to Victoria's Secret to find something for her wear for her plans tonight. She held what passed for underwear. "How do women wear this stuff?"

"It's not meant to stay on that long Hun." Tara suggestively whispered causing Sookie to giggle.

"Give me jeans and flannel shirt any day of week."

"And that is why you and Alcide are prefect for each other." Sookie signed.

The three had just gotten off work so they were all in their uniforms. Only difference was Angel wore black pants instead of shorts like Sookie and Tara.

Tara smiled in agreement as Bon Jovi played Sam's ring tone played on Angel's cell phone. "Be right back guys. I'll meet ya in the changing rooms." She said to her friends as she stepped into an empty room.

"Sam?" She flipped her phone open and almost dreaded hearing her soulless brother speak.

"Angie! Oh god Baby girl it's good to hear your voice!" He sounded happy to hear her, which was weird compared to how he was a few weeks ago.

"Sammy? What's up?"

"I'm back from hell...and hold on Dean wants to say something. _Be quick man! I wanna talk to her!_" She heard him say on the other side.

"Dean? What the hell?" She whispered in case anyone was listening.

"We made a deal with Death and he not only put his soul back him, he put up a wall so he wouldn't remember hell or this past year." He explained in a hushed tone

"So he thinks he's been in Hell all this time?"

"Yeah. So if you talk to him, don't say anything about us seein you a while back, ok?"

"Man, can't we ever get a freaking break! I'm glad he's back to normal Sammy, but how long can we keep this from him Dean?"

"I don't know hon. Look we're leaving on a hunt, but I thought you should know since you expressed your feeling about being left out" He chuckled as he rubbed the spot where she had struck him.

"Well thanks. Look I gotta go Dean. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing. I just have to go." And she hung up the phone and sat on the chair in the dressing area. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Angie? Everything ok?" Sookie asked on the other side.

"Yeah. What's up?" She open the door and saw her holding a white garment. "What in the name of my great great great great granddaddy is that?"

"Well I ask the sale lady what would be best for someone who never was into girly things and she found this. Take a look." Sookie replied as Angle skeptically took the gown.

The gown was pure white with a v neckline and it was sleeveless. It fell to her knees as she held up against her body.

"Well, you gonna try it on?" Sookie asked as she watched her friend hold the garment against her

"Help me?" Angel looked at her reflection with pleading eyes obviously nervous.

"Sure."

After five minutes Angel looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look pretty. Alcide will love it on you." Sookie placed her hands on Angel's shoulders.

"Were you this nervous when you...?"

"It just happen with Bill and me it was never planned, but I guess every girl is nervous, but don't worry. He loves you."

"He told me last night and was fine with waiting till I felt better with after with Meg."

"Now what are you doing to your hair?" Sookie couldn't help but giggle at Angel's face of surprise.

"Sookie, don't push it." She threatened.

"SONOFABITCH!" Angel cried as the final wax strip was ripped off. Sookie and Tara had to hold her back from killing the technician.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Sookie asked as Angel looked the bikini wax they insisted she get.

"That was worse then when Trickster trapped us in TV land!" Angel mumbled as she got her cloths back on.

"How bad was that?" Sookie asked as they got their belongings

"I was " the sexy, yet shy doctor who pinned for Dr Sexy! Then I trapped in Scooby Doo like world, where I was Velma! Then finally I was freaking 'Charles Angel' and I may add I damn near broke my ankle those damn shoes."

"When was this?"

"Last year. Shortly before..."

"But now Sam's back and he's normal right?" She had read Angle's mind while they were signing in.

"Yeah, it's just...when life is at least somewhat normal for me a wrench gets thrown in and I do not need this tonight." She grabbed her bags and walked out of the salon.

Alcide stopped off at his house before he went out on his run. He signed as he heard Angel didn't call him at all today.

_She's probably out on hunt and can't call right now._ He thought to himself then felt even more worried. He quickly shed his cloths and ran out the back door, shifting as he leapt out the door. He ran toward the woods, loving the feel of the earth under his paws.

He immediately paused when a scent caught his attention. It was _her_ scent mixed with what smelled like Jasmine. He followed his nose till he found a clearing a feeling of Déjà vu came over him.

It was just like the dreams he had been having; her lying on the blanket, wearing a white night gown, her hair spilled out around her. He moved forward and felt himself shift back.

"You gonna stand there all night or are you gonna join me?" She teased as she look toward him. He slowly moved forward, giving her time to move away, but she didn't and he laid next to her. Like in his dreams she caressed his face, he kissed her palm as she neared his mouth.

"You're sure?" He whispered as her hand trailed down his chest.

"Yeah."

Angel felt him settle on top of her and gently kiss her lips as his fingers and he stroked her lower lips with his calloused fingers. There were no words for the sensation she felt as his fingers probe into her. She gasped and his look changed to very concerned.

"Are you ok? Did hurt you?"

"No. It was a good gasp."

"You got waxed?" as he stroked her nearly bare sex.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to enjoy that later, cause I don't how much longer I can last right now babe." He removed his fingers once she was wet enough, he propped himself on his elbows and positioned himself.

He looked down at her as he used one hand to lift up the skirt of the gown to go over her hips.

"Babe, you know I love you, so you tell me if I hurt you, ok?"

"I have a pretty high tolerance of pain. I know you'd never hurt me and I love you too." She leaned up and kissed his lips and then felt a small stab of pain as he fully embedded himself inside her.

"Geeze babe, you're tight. But you feel like you were made for me." He groaned as he moved in and out, then paused when he remembered he had no protection on.

As if reading his mind she reassured him by saying "I'm on the pill. Have been since I saw you."

He groaned again and continued his movements till he felt her arms, legs and sex cling to him as if he was her line. He stiffened as he spilled inside her tight walls and rolled onto his side and held her to his chest.

"I think I can cut my run short tonight." He said struggling to breath.

"Why?"

"So I can love you on bed instead of the ground." He playfully growled as he swept her up, blanket and all, and ran toward his place.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long guys. And that the sex scene was vague. Truth be told. This past week has been difficult.

As many of you probably know, Coach Joe Paterno or Joe Pa as we called him, passed away this week, so my heart hasn't really been into my stories. Even as I writ this note, it's hard not to cry over not only a great coach, but a wonderful man who loved his family, Penn State and every body in the community so much.

He will be missed by all.

One thing I truly loved was that Joe tweeted RIP Joe Pa and I felt extremely honored that he took the time to send that.

I will try have the next chapter up soon. It will have Alcide being visited by Cas or Balthazar and they show him every Angel has gone through over her life.

P.S. Thank you if showed any support for the family, the community or anything involving Joe this week, thank you so much and feel free to share them with me. I love knowing he was loved by all and not just by the school.


	13. Alcide see Angle's past

Alcide open his eyes when he realized he wasn't in bed with Angel. He also noticed he was in a pair of jeans and grey t-shirt. Instead he was in a cave. His eyes fell on an unconscious man, woman, and young girl hung from the rafters

The girl open her eyes and he instantly realized it was Angel when she was a kid.

"Angie?" He question but she didn't hear him.

"She can't see or hear us." He looked at his left and saw the man in the trench coat that had held Angel in the woods before they started going out.

"What the hell is going on here!" He hollered as he heard the voice of the girl that would be his future lover cry for her father to wake.

"If you truly love Angel, you must see what she went through. To see how she became who she is."

Alcide watched in horror as the Wendigo ate Angel's family, which lead to John Winchester saving her; taking her in to his family and raising her like she was his own.

The next image was Angel in her in her late teens. Her hair was very short and ragged looking, like it had been cut at different lengths with a knife. This was when she and Dean had gone to get Sam asking for help on finding their father.

He watched they ran from their possessed car, his heart nearly stopping at he watched her hang from the railing of the bridge.

His heart broke for Sam as watched the love of his life die pinned to the ceiling as it burned, while his siblings struggled to get him out of the apartment.

"You let them die! You did nothing while that beast ate them alive!" The mirror image of Angel screamed at her as blood ran from her eyes like tears, right before Dean reversed the effect and bloody Mary died by her own punishment.

"What was that about?" Dean questioned as they were on the road again.

"It was my fault we were camping that day. I begged my parents to go before I had to start middle school. They finally gave in and they died. Because I acted like a brat." She bit her lip as she fought the tears.

"Angie... you were a kid. You had no idea what was out there. And if you hadn't been there, Dad wouldn't have found you and I'd be stuck with Sammy all the time." Dean joked hoping it would cheer is sister up.

He saw how she pushed Sam out and was bitten by the demon. Sam was applying pressure to the wound while Dean cut off the demon's head and John collected the blood. They rushed to Bobby's on the edges of their seats, expecting her to die right away, only to learn her body was somehow fighting the poison thereby killing her slowly.

He stood in the same room watching as she had hallucinations and nightmares, as she fisted the covered in pain while she threw up blood and any thing that had been n her stomach.

Though he hadn't met Bobby yet, he could tell even then the hunter loved her like his own daughter as he'd put a cold cloth on her forehead to try and lower the fever and later when he stabbed her with the anti venom.

He swore he teared up when she shot up and her family rejoiced she was back with them

He felt his heart tug as he watched them burn their father's body.

Angel's right arm and leg were completely encased in casts. She had bandages on her face and neck. Small scratches and bruises covered the rest of her. He saw what the year she had spent with Bobby recovering was like; researching for him and her brothers, working in the junk yard for her rehab, crying with Dean when Sam died the first time.

He sat alone with her after Dean had stormed out. She stroked his long hair and spoke softly to him.

"You never once made me feel like I wasn't family Sam. You protected me everyday since Dad brought me home. Even the night you and Dad fought about Stanford, you wanted me in your life. I feel so useless right now. I don't know how to be there for Dean right now, neither does Bobby I guess.

Sam how am I..." Sam open his eyes and shot up looking at his sister's face and wonder why she was looking like she had just seen a ghost.

It all felt like movie moving in fast forward; one minute she was a teen, then she was the woman he loved, standing with her brothers, Castiel, and Bobby as they fought angels, demons, the possible future in which she was the first to die from Lucifer possessing Sam, losing Jo and Ellen. That was one of the hardest moments to watch.

Angel was at her friend's side as Ellen and Sam tried to keep her alive. She held Jo's hand as Jo offered to stay behind and sacrifice herself. Once again he ached to hold her as she hugged the two hunters one last time.

Later as they burned the group photo, Sam held his sister in an one arm hug as they watched the flames burn the reminder of Jo and Ellen.

He was pissed as he watched fly her in the air after launching self on Lucifer/ Sam's back, crashing through several head stones before hitting a tree with a bone crushing halt. She slumped to the ground, blood pouring from her nose, the corner of her eyes, stones from the headstones imbedded in her broken body as she painfully crawled back to her brothers, biting back shrieks of pain.

But the worse was her face as Sam and Adam fell into the pit. It was as horrible as described. Tears washed the blood away as she and Dean hid each others faces as the pit closed.

He sat on her bed as she took a drag from the whiskey bottle, then faced the map on the wall. The alcohol didn't mess with her aim as she threw a small dagger at the wall. She pulled the knife out of the wood and examined the hole. This was the day she decided to leave and move to Bon Temps he realized. The day before he met her. He looked at her appearance; torn jeans with the knees ripped, grey tank top with a buttoned dark blue and sliver flannel shirt over. She moved around the small room, shoving cloths, weapons, and a few books into an old military duffel bag.

She had told him when she had gone on solo hunts everything else was in her car.

"You're sure about this?" Bobby asked as she threw her bag into the truck of her Mustang.

"Yeah, Bobby. I need a change. With Sam gone and Dean doing his own thing, I need to do something for me for a once." He watched as the two embraced then crawled into the car with her. He notice her pull the amulet Dean had thrown away when Castiel was unable to find God. She had pulled it out of the garbage and had kept it on her since them. She fingered the pendent, then slipped it back into pocket, started the ignition and turned up the radio when AC/DC came on.

He woke with a start and saw he was in his bed, his girlfriend naked. His chest to her back, one arm around her waist. He gently stroked her back, feeling the scars brush his fingertips. He kissed those scars when he had entered her from behind in one the many positions as they made love for hours. They had finally stopped, both breathless and sated, two hours before the sun came up. Light now flooded threw the crack in the window curtain, causing her to stir.

"Hey" She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, but it disappeared when she saw the mournful look on his face.

"Baby I am so sorry. I had no idea that your life was so..."

"Cas showed you everything huh?"

"How'd you figure that out?" He was surprised. He moved to lean on his elbow as she turned on her side to face him. The blanket just barely hiding her nudity from him.

"Not the first time Cas has done a time travel thing to prove a point." He instantly remember how he had sent both Dean and Angel back in time to help stop Mary from making the deal with yellow eyes and again when Castiel joined them to stop Anna from killing a young John and Mary Winchester.

"My life wasn't all bad, right?" She asked as she linked her fingers together.

"No, not all. I admired your loyalty to your family, even when all the times you guys went your separate ways. How no matter how dangerous the job was, you still fought. I have to admit Dean's scream when that cat popped out the locker was hilarious, how you and Jo laughed when she turned him down after the last night on earth speech." He kissed her knuckles as he chuckled. "And you looked damn sexy in that skirt you wore when you posed as FBI or CDC or whenever you guys had to wear a suit." He smirked at the face she made.

"I looked like a Liberian in that outfit and glasses." She chuckled. He smiled as pulled her closer to him, his body touching every portion of hers.

"A very sexy Liberian." He playfully growled as he began to kiss the nape of her neck. It was when he nipped the skin then soothed with an open mouth kiss did she stop with a hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just remember I left something here and I need you to wear on you at all times." She moved around him to get to his night stand and opened the drawer. He watched as she grabbed a black cord and moved her body so she straddled his waist.

"It's a anti-possession charm. I don't know if weres can be possessed but as I told Sookie I'm not taking that chance." He sat up, her still in his lap and lowered his head so she could place it around his neck.

The charm hung just under his Adam's apple, the black cord only a shade darker then his skin. Leaning forward, she kissed the medallion, then moved down to kiss the spot over his heart.

"I love you." She whispered as she looked back up at him and kissed his mouth.

"I love you too." He mumbled against her lips as he deepened the kiss and turned them so he lay on top his new charm just barely hanging between them.

He felt her hand touch his erection and position it at her entrance and using the team work that seemed to work well, they moved together so he entered her swift and smooth.

"It's a good thing we're both off today, cause I don't plan on leaving this bed. He groaned as he pulled out till the tip was just barely out and them slammed back in earning a moan of pleasure.

"I guess all I can say is: who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" She smirked back as she met his thrusts.

"So, Angie's got a boyfriend?" Sam asked still in disbelief while Bobby looked over the journal some more.

"Yeah and this guy is bigger then you." Dean said back taking a sip of his beer.

"Is she at least happy?"

"Truth be told, this is probably the happiest I've seen her in years." He smiled at the thought of his baby sister happy even if it was a man who helped put it there.

"I should probably call her and apologize for how I acted when we saw her last."

"Dude, give her and yourself time to deal."

"Well we may need her help with this 'Mother of all' issue, so someone better call her and put her on stand by." Bobby joined in.

I'm hoping to have Angel join he brothers soon and try to incorporate episodes like 'French Mistake', 'My Heart will go on' and 'Frontier Land'

Sorry it took so long. I pretty much suck at sex scenes and tried to think of what experiences in Angel's life should Alcide see.


	14. Meet the parents

"Baby relax. They'll love you" Alcide reassured his girl as he stroked his thumb on her knee as she adjusted the hem of her summer dress for the umpteenth time.

"I have faced hordes of demons and vampires. I gone up against an angels and stopped the freaking Apocalypse! Hell I've even...never mind"

"Oh no! Can't get out that easy what else have you done that I don't know about?" He had a feeling this was a good secret for her to not only kept it from him but to have quickly tried to change the subject.

"Fine. We had this case about two years ago. Girls at a...certain establishment were found dead." She grudgingly started

"What establishment was this?" His curiosity was so strong he barely kept his eyes on the road.

"A place were girls would entertain men and were paid very well.." She vaguely described

"A Strip club!? You were a stripper?!" He swerved at news and watched she clutched the dash board.

"Please don't make me on. It was not my proudest moments and the guys wouldn't look at me for almost a month." She pleaded.

"Just give me the short version ok."

"Incubus was taking the girls home and killed them. I went undercover and when he showed interest in me I killed him." She spoke rapidly and was earned with silence.

"So, do you remember some moves?" He asked not even hiding the lust in his voice.

She gave him her 'don't make me beat the living shit out of you look' and replied "I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to have when I'm about to meet your parents. And you will just have to wait and see." She smirked at the last remark.

The rest of the trip was silent.

"Mom, dad, this is Angel. Angel, my parents Sarah and Jackson" He introduced his parents to the love of his life with his arm around her waist.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Herveaux." She smiled and held out her hand for them to shake only to be drawn in a tight group hug.

"Oh please darling! With everything my boy's been gushing about you, you've earned a hug!" Jackson emphasized his enthusiasm by tightening his grip on her.

"Jackson give the girl some air!" Alcide's mother sassed to her husband and once Angel was free from Jackson's grip, Sarah's was just as tight when he hugged the woman who stole her son's heart.

Alcide smirked at the 'little help?" look his girlfriend was giving him.

"We're sorry you couldn't meet Janice. Her salon is taking off so it's difficult to get away." Sarah beamed as she released her grip.

"I'm sorry too." Angel had to re inflate her lungs to speak.

"We insist you take Alcide's old room!" Sarah led her son's new love to his childhood room. She had made sure only certain pictures, those that had Debbie in them or any nude girls posters, were brought down before their arrival. Sarah instantly liked Angel. She could tell that the girl loved her son with all her heart and that he felt the same.

"Alcide tells us you're a hunter?"

"Yes, I hope that's not gonna be problem."

"Honey the only problem would be if you weren't yourself. Something tells me you aren't one of those girls who enjoys dresses."

"Oh, thank you! I wanted to make a good impression on ya, but I would rather be in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt over a tank top truthfully."

"Well why don't I leave ya so you change."

Oh, this girl was perfect for her son. Sara thought to herself as she walked out the room.

"You really love her don't ya son?" Jackson took a sip of his beer as he and his son sat on the back porch.

"I do dad. I really do. She's..."

"No words huh?" He waited till his son smiled and nodded before continuing. "I felt the same about your mom."

"Is that how you know you've found your true mate?"

"You thinking of marking her? That's a big step son."

"I know. I never had that feeling with Debbie, but with Angie..I knew it the first time I held her in my arms."

Jackson looked like he was gonna say something else when the subject of their topic came outside wearing dark blue jeans, combat like boots, and green solid shirt over a black t-shirt. (Shirts are similar to what Dean wore in 'Yellow Fever').

"Well girl! Look at you! You'll fit in this family quite well!"

"Dad!" Alcide was embarrassed he hide his face in his girlfriend's side.

"Thank you sir. Mrs. Herveaux gave me permission to change."

"Enough of the 'sirs' and Mrs. Herveaux' honey. You are a guest"

"Sorry. Old habit. My dad really instill politeness into his little girl. Marine thing I guess."

"How old were ya when your daddy taught you about hunting?"

"I was 9 years old." She told the story to Alcide's family, about how John saved her, his death, Dean's deal and death, their fights that led to the lives they now had.

"Holy crap, Mrs. H! This is amazing!"

"Well, glad to see my son isn't he only one who enjoys my cooking!"

"I apologize. It's been years since I've had a home cooked meal. I was raised on microwave burritos and double bacon cheeseburgers. Last time I had a decent meal was when Bobby's dead wife came back from the grave."

The looks on their faces compelled her to explain the last year. She explain how Sam and Dean were the intended vessels for arch angels and how they had to fight to each other to getting the four horsemen rings, and finally the big showdown; Sam posses by Lucifer, Adam by Michael, Bobby and Castiel dying, only to come back after Sam sacrificed himself.

She ended on how she came to Bon Temps and met Alcide through Sookie.

Alcide watched his parents faces as Angel explain all the evil she had ever faced last year. He had explained some to his parents and asked them not mention anything.

His eyes fell on his mother as she stood up and embraced Angel tightly in her arms.

"Oh, you wonderful girl. Thank you for all you have done." She tearfully said.

"Yes. Thank you. You truly live up to your name." Jackson stood and embraced her as well.

Angel bite back tears. She hadn't felt this much love in so long. To have someone thank her for all the sacrifices she and the guys have made. But it was also having a mother and father, even though they were not hers, hold her tightly in their arms. Having never met her real parents and not many memories with the Rowans, it felt good to be in family embrace.

The rest of the meal was silent until Sara started to clear the dishes.

"Let me help you with that." Angel offered as she picked up her own plate as well as Alcide's.

"Thank you, but you don't have to."

"Bobby would tear me a new one if I didn't at least help."

"Well, you can just put those in the dishwasher and help with desert and coffee."

Jackson looked to his son as the women left the room. He tapped Alcide's arm and gestured for him to join on the porch.

"Let's have desert on the porch, okay hun." He called into the kitchen as he and Alcide stood up, pushing in their chairs.

"We'll be right there!"

Once the screen door click shut, Jackson wrapped his son in tight embrace.

"How son? How can that sweet woman not be affected by all she's seen and done?"

"She's affected dad. So many nights she wakes in a cold sweat from nightmares and I just wanna hold her forever. She says she mostly remembers all those she's saved. That's what pushes the bad memories."

"You better be good to her."

Alcide gave a small laugh at his father's threat. "I feel like I don't deserve her dad."

"You okay?" Alcide asked as they laid in his childhood bed.

"Yeah. It feels good to get all that off my chest. Truth be told, I was worried how'd they be around me. Being a hunter and all."

"But you've never killed a werewolf."

"No, but how would you feel if your son or daughter walked in with hunter?"

Alcide felt his insides tightened at the though of children. But then he thought of Angel having his babies loosened the knot. Their children would be beautiful, and tough as nails, as either hunters or weres.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his bare chest. For now he just wanted to hold her all night.

The weekend went by fast. The packed the truck up and hugged Alcide's parents goodbye.

"Now if he acts up, you have our permission to smack him."

"Thank you sir." Angel laughed at Jackson's joke. Then hugged Sara.

"You are so good for him. Take care of each other." Sara wiped at her tears as she removed her arms from around Angel.

The proud parents waved goodbye as the pair drove out of sight.

After about 5 minutes of silence Alcide was finally able to ask what had been on his mind for three days when her phone went off.

"Hey Dean. What's up?" The small smile that was on her face slowly drained as she heard a response. She dropped the phone and just sat there, her mouth dropped in shock as she struggled not to cry.

Worried what was wrong, he pulled over to the side and pulled her to his chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Rufus...he's dead." She finally broke down and sobbed into his chest.

He just held her while she mourned the lost of a man who was like an uncle to her.

I am sooooooooooooo sorry it took forever guys. I started a new job over the summer, plus my theater one, so I had so little time to sit down and write.

I was inspire by 'Magic Mike' to have Angel mention she was a stripper, which there will be a brief scene on soon, I'm working on it now.

Hope to have a new chapter soon and she should be kicking ass.

Have a safe and happy holiday.


	15. Girls night

"So what are you planning to do for Alcide's birthday?" Sookie asked as she and Angel began to close the bar.

"Well he requested this one thing a while back and I figured it would be a good present for him." Angel answered as she filled the salt and pepper shakers. "Could you and Pam maybe help me?"

"Sure. With what exactly?"

"This is one of the few times I'm gonna say this but 'read my mind'". She groaned as she watched as Sookie's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "You were a...?!" She didn't get to finish the sentence as Angel covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes. I was. It was a job and I was given an outfit that I hated. That's why I need you and Pam to help me pick out what looks best on me and what Alcide will like too."

"Girl, you could be wear sweatpants and he would still think you're the hottest thing ever." Lafayette came by with a container of hot soapy water to wipe tables with when he overheard their conversation.

"He has!" Sookie giggled. "One Saturday when we stilled lived together and they had just started going out, he showed up early one morning and she was in a old pair of sweats and a shirt that must have belonged to one of her brothers and he said 'Man, even with bedhead and sweats, you still are hot!"

Angel looked away as she blushed and then tensed when she heard his voice. "Guys,please stop teasing my girl. Hey babe." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

He was early, but he wanted to see his girl. They hadn't really talked much that day as she was at the library doing research on a case Bobby had informed her on the day before. Bodies were turning up in the swap, but the police were keeping it quiet. Angel requested Sam to hack into the system and forward the info to her. He smiled as Lafayette and Sookie teased her and couldn't help but make his comment and kiss her flushed cheek. He could tell from her eyes that she was tired.

"How was work?" She asked as he massaged her back and shoulders later that night in bed.

"Renovations are never fun." He dug deeper at a knot in she right shoulder and earned a groan. He immediately tensed fearing her he had hurt her.

"Relax hon. That was a good groan. I was hunched over my computer all morning and then had to work a double shift, so I am real stiff."

"Any idea what you're dealing with?"

"Still waiting on autopsy reports, but since it is the swamp I'm thinking maybe a gator monster, so once I can confirm I'll ask Bobby what's the best weapon to take it out with.

"Just be careful. I know your great at what you do but I still worry."

She turned on to back and saw the look of fear in his eyes. Reaching up, she cupped his bearded chin and stroked him with her thumb. "Hey. I love you. And that is what helps me focus and get the job done so I can get back to you."

Leaning down he held her close and kissed her with so much passion she had to grip his shoulders to keep focused.

A phone ringing brought them back to reality. Both looked on the nightstand to whose phone was the reason they had to stop, it was Angel's and Sookie was calling.

"That girl is always interrupting something" Alcide growled as Angel answered. He could feel his wolf clawing inside him. The wolf wanted his mate.

"Hey Sook, better make this quick, I have a pissed off werewolf that I need to calm down."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not. So what's up?"

"Pam arranged a special outing tomorrow night for us. You and I will meet Pam at 7:30. Think you can get away from your wolf man?"

Angel was about to answer when Alcide nuzzled and started nipping at her nape and shoulder. "Sounds good Sook. Gotta go!" She hung up just in time for Alcide to tackle her onto her back her laughter and his growls filled his bedroom.

"_That's_ what you think will be perfect for me?" Angel looked at the outfit Pam help up at the Adult clothing and book store, perfect place to get themed costumes, vibrators, furry handcuffs, blindfolds and other pleasure items.

"What wrong with it? It's a plaid shirt and shorts." Sookie asked.

"Yes perfect for you and your wolf, as that's all both you wear." Pam said with an eye roll.

"I was expecting, I don't know a school girl, a librarian, or a nun."

"We can get those if you prefer..."

"NO! This will be work fine." She agreed and took the outfit. The shorts would just barely cover her private area and the plaid shirt was a piece of red and black checkered fabric that tied just under her boobs

"Now for handcuffs and blindfolds." Pam announced, earning looks from both Angel and Sookie. "I have so much to teach you two about seduction." She grumbled as she went to a blindfold display.

"I'm giving my boyfriend a lap dance for his birthday, I think I know some techniques." Angel stepped in front of Pam, trying to block her view of the selection of blindfolds made from a variety of material "Why would I want blindfolds or handcuffs anyway?"

"So when he comes home, he'll find the blindfold and he'll be so intrigued that he'll put it on without question." Pam smirked as she reached around the hunter and selected a green silk one.

"And the cuffs? He's got supernatural strength. I doubt any of these will hold." Angel stated as Pam handed her the silk piece of cloth.

"That's why I had a special pair made just for you two." She moved to the front where a male cashier had been eyeing the three women since the first walked in.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for or to you this fine evening?" He wagged his eyebrows.

Angel reached for the knife hidden inside her jacket, when Sookie stopped her.

"I'm sorry, my lovers and I just had an order to pick up. That one" Pam pointed to Angel as she teased the poor guy "swings both ways and her man is quite strong and I had to special order a pair for them. They just read that Crossfire series and wants to experiment."

Sookie had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. The cashier was thinking this was the hottest conversation he had with a customer and that he loved this job while Angel was pinching the bridge of her nose, embarrassed. Taking a quick look in her mind, she saw Angel was wondering if this was even a good idea and if it was too late to just take Alcide to dinner and have birthday sex.

To reassure her friend she rubbed her back then leaned over to whisper.

"He'll love whatever you decide because he loves you."

"I know Sook. It's... I feel embarrassed. I never thought I'd be in a store like this. I mean...what the hell is this?" She held up a baton covered in leather with strips if leather dangling from one end.

"Flogger. Usually a man will stroked his lover's skin with the strips then lightly swat her butt or backside. It enhances skin sensitivity. Add that in." Pam explained

"No. Just the cuffs, blindfold and outfit." Angel insisted and gave a guy a credit card.

The three left the store, only Angel had a bag in hand. "Alright now lingerie!" Pam clapped excitedly and smirked at Angel's expression.

"Pam we got me this outfit. Isn't that enough?"

"No. The outfit is designed to taken off slowly. It's what's underneath is gonna push your wolf over the edge and..."

"OK I really don't need that picture in my head!" Sookie yelled covering her ears.

Alcide woke to his door shutting. Looking at the clock he saw it almost 2:30 in the morning. Climbing out of bed he padded toward the living room where his girlfriend sat on the couch head in hands, damp and smelling like swamp water.

"Geez baby did girls night take a turn?" He chuckled until he saw scratches on her face and arms, a shocked express on her face. "Baby? What happened tonight?"

"Well, after we finished our outing, I figured I'd get the gator monster. I only needed a knife bless by a voodoo priestess, which you can pretty easy around the bayou. I was able to get the thing, with a only a few marks, but when I got back to my car, there was a voice mail from Bobby."

Alcide was at her side instantly. "Are your brothers okay? Did something happen?"

"The guys are okay. Good news: they killed Eve."

"Then why do you look so upset?"

"Before she died she admitted to creating these hybrids using these two boys that Sam and Dean had dropped off at their uncle's. When they got the house, they found the boys and their uncle dead and sulfur in the house."

" So demons got to them before they killed more people."

"But it was something else that Eve said. She said 'Crowley was alive'" She ran a hand throw her hair and let out a frustrated huff.

"I thought Castiel burned his bones in front of your brothers."

"He did or we thought he did. Bobby seems to think he may be hiding something and though I don't wanna think about it, he may be right. It is not like Cas to make that mistake. I got a feeling something big is gonna happen."

He didn't say another word as he pulled her to his side and held her.

Sorry it too so long guys. Personal stuff and work has been a issue. Hoping next chapter won't take too long, which should take place during end of season 6 for Supernatural.


End file.
